Waiting an eternity and forever late
by Aqua4444
Summary: He had always been there, waiting for her. Both of them knew he always would, even if they did not speak of it. She had always been there, though often running late. It was a fact both of them knew, but never sought an explanation to. It was because of this they split up in the end; both of them knew that they would be together again, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and I would very much like to hear what you thought of it so far. Constructive criticism is welcomed if written in a polite/'good' way. **

**This idea came to me a couple of months ago when I had watched DoS and then it grew into this. The p.o.v of the story will change between Tauriel and Legolas, as the title of the chapter will show.  
**

**I do not own the characters, places or the bigger storyline. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tauriel **

She awoke to a bright light and at first she thought she was dead and had entered the Halls of Mandos. The elfling carefully sat up and realized that she was in a bed of the softest and finest sheets of silk she had ever felt. She let out a gasp of wonder and gently traced the patterns woven into the sheets with a shaking finger.

The room was grand, covered with flowers and the wide openings between the tree trunks showed branches with brilliant green leaves and she could glimpse a sky of the brightest blue. There were other beds like hers and tiny tables with different bowls on.

"Finally, you're awake!"

She snapped her head to the side, heart racing. In her momentarily daze, she hadn't noticed the other occupant in the room. He had been sitting on a chair of winding roots, but at the sight of her awake, he had stood up gracefully and walked over to her bed.

He looked to be around her age, dressed in silver and with long, blond hair that didn't match his dark brows and eyelashes that were framed around crystal blue eyes. Next to him, she felt too colorful; all auburn hair and rosy cheeks. She lowered her eyes, but he still approached her with a smile.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. How you're feeling?"

She dared to look at him and found him to look a bit worried. She opened her mouth to speak, only to not know what to say.

"I…."

"You got a nasty cut", the boy said helpfully and nodded towards her arm that was heavily bandaged. "You were screaming."

She looked down at her arm and moved it, just to see if she could. It stung when she did and that small amount of pain made her remember.

"My family!" she said terrified and tried to get out of bed. "There were orcs and I…."

Her voice faltered as she remembered the attack; her father, ever the warrior, urged the people of their small home to fight as orcs crossed the boarders into the elven realm. Her mother ushering her to run, while all she wanted to do was to hide behind her mother's skirts. She could taste the blood in her mouth and feel the fire that had rushed through her arm as the orc blade cut her. Then it was only darkness and a bright, green light and a voice whispering words of healing.

She turned to the young elf again, pleading with her eyes to him to tell her that her family was alive. His eyes went soft and he hesitantly reached out to her, placing his hand on hers. The gesture spoke of more than what his words did.

She cried then. She cried with as much power she could muster and the boy let her, comfortingly brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. In the end, she didn't have any tears left and her heart felt as if it was crumpled together. It hurt. The silence was only broken by her muffled sobs and the birds twittering outside.

"I have lost my mother too", he said quietly, staring at their entwined hands. "It never goes away, but it gets easier with time."

"I'm sorry", she mumbled and wiped her eyes.

He only smiled sadly at her.

"Where am I? And what will happen now?"

"You're in the Woodland realm", explained the boy and sat a bit straighter. "My father will be here soon, now that you're awake and then he will decide what fate that awaits you."

"Your father?" she asked thickly, peering curiously at the blond elf.

"Yes. He's the king." There was pride in his voice as he said so.

She immediately bowed her head and muttered apologies under her breath, embarrassed and horrified. The prince's eyes widened at her discomfort and he assured her that it was fine and that she could call him Legolas. While he seemed extremely pleased over his father's position, he almost seemed scared of his own title.

"My name is Tauriel", she said shyly, daring to glance up at Legolas.

"Tauriel…." He smiled a little.

The two elflings' conversation was interrupted by another elf coming into the room. She was tall and perfect, her hair dark brown and her eyes a steely grey. She introduced herself as healer Merenwen and chastised Legolas for wakening her patient. He looked a bit sheepish.

"You'll need to sleep", Merenwen explained in a stern, but gentle voice. "You got struck by a Morgul blade and that's a dangerous business. I've done all I can; now sleep is the best way to recovery. Drink this."

"Don't worry, Tauriel", said Legolas and squeezed her hand before letting go. "I'll be here, waiting for you to wake up."

She smiled weakly at him, her heart hurting, and she felt so raw and exposed in these halls. She closed her eyes and hoped she would soon be awake again. Nothing was scarier than being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! **

**I would like to thank everyone that have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm very happy to all the positive response, but if you do have a question or something to suggest, just say it as long as it's done in a helpful way. **

**A Guest reveiwer wondered if this is going to be a Legolas/Tauriel later on and my answer is; I will mainly focus on how their friendship progress throughout the years, but there might be some romance in the future (I don't want to spoil anything before it barely has begun). The story will mainly focus on their friendship though, because that's the original idea for this story. **

**I don't own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jacksson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Legolas **

He knew the meeting between his father and Tauriel had gone well when his father came back from the Halls of Healing with a slight smile on his face. Many things could be said about king Thranduil; one was that he did not smile unless there was a reason to. Seeing his father's lips turned in another direction than downwards, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"How is she?" he asked, jumping down from the throne with the agility of a cat and walked to meet his father half the way. "Is she feeling any better?"

Thranduil looked down at his son, amusement flashing in his crystal blue eyes. He crouched down so they were at eye level with one another. It was a strange sight to behold; the tall king, dressed in the greenest of green with a crown of leaves and acorns, sinking down to the level of a humble man or that of a child.

"Tauriel will recover", Thranduil said and touched his son's cheek as to assure himself that he was still there. "Merenwen will take good care of her."

The news brought enormous relief to his heart and he smiled angelic to his father. He couldn't wait until Tauriel was healthy again so he could show her around. No one knew the halls of this castle better than him; he'd climbed every tree around there since he had learned to walk. Then he thought of something else and frowned placed itself on his young face.

"But, she's going to stay here with us, will she not, father?" he asked worriedly and met his father's gaze. "Or…."

He let the unspoken question hang in the air while waiting for an answer. The king stood up, the perfect picture of sophisticated grace, and looked down at his son, still with a smile on his face.

"She will stay", he affirmed. "For now. I dare say that she'll light these halls up." Then his face turned serious. "But do not get too attached to her, Legolas."

"I won't", he promised, though he couldn't help but ponder why that would be so bad. "It's just that she's lost her family and I thought she might like to have a friend."

He avoided his father's eyes, finding his boots very interesting. He could feel the king's gaze and he felt vulnerable; he knew that his father got the hidden meaning of his words. Loneliness was something he despised and he had been feeling alone for a long time. Since his mother's death, the light and laughter seemed to have faded from his father and from the world, though the forest still looked the same; healthy and lush. He hoped that Tauriel would help take away the loneliness and he would return the favor.

"I think so too", confessed Thranduil as he started to make his way out of the throne-room. "Though make sure that you'll only stay friends, Legolas."

He looked up from the ground, looking a bit confused. Thranduil graced him with a slight smile and beckoned him to follow. He did so and his father put a slender hand on his shoulder, guiding him through the corridors.

"Where are we going, father?"

The explanation was simple; the king had to attend to a meeting and decide what would have to be done about the orcs that had entered Greenwood. Pride was something every elf possessed and Thranduil had more than most. He would not let an act like this go unnoticed. The orcs would pay for spilling elvish blood and entering their sacred forest, their home.

"You will come back, won't you?"

The question was asked with carefulness, almost as if he dreaded the answer. Thranduil's expression didn't change, but his eyes softened.

"I will not leave you", he vowed and his voice erased any doubt his son might've had. "Not for many years to come."

"Good."

With that, the elfling was on his way, leaving a bewildered father and king behind.

"Legolas, where are you going?"

He turned around, recognizing a demand when he heard one. He tried to adapt his father's expressionless face, though he couldn't prevent the spark in his eyes.

"I'm going to see Tauriel. I promised I would be there, waiting for her", he explained as if it was obvious. Then he remembered his manners. "May I go?"

"You may", accepted Thranduil, bowing his head a bit and lips curled in an amused smirk.

He didn't need any further encouragement from his father and he sat of down the corridor as quick as he could without running, silver blond hair trailing behind and satisfaction in his little heart.

Tauriel was staying and that made him happy. He would gain a new friend and wouldn't be so alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**I want to thank you all for the positive response to the story. I really appreciate it and feel free to ask me questions about the story if you have any (I'll be happy to answer) or point something out if you find anything worth pointing out. Anyway, thanks! **

**This chapter takes place a few years after the last chapter. **

**I do not own anything recognizable; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson & Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tauriel **

She studied the plant in front of her with the most utter concentration. The leaves were thin and fragile, with thin veins of an almost silver quality. It was something sad about it and she felt afraid of touching it. She also couldn't remember its name, no matter how hard she tried.

"You don't remember it, do you?" Merenwen's voice interrupted her thoughts, calm and collected.

"No", she answered, feeling a bit ashamed. She turned to meet the older woman's eyes, giving her a feeble smile. "But as long as I know _athelas_, I'll be fine."

Merenwen didn't smile.

She felt blood rush to her face and she guessed it must be in the same color as her hair by now. She couldn't help but find the subject of healing slightly dull. She knew she should be grateful, for Merenwen taking her in and fostering her like she was her own, and she was, but she missed her family and her freedom. The trees seemed to grow closer to each other here, trapping her in a cage she couldn't escape. The king had been kind to her, but there were so many rules to follow and for a free spirit like herself, this was not how she had imagined the rest of her existence to be. She wanted to be a warrior, like her father had been.

"You should not take this so easily, Tauriel", sighed Merenwen and she seemed ancient in that moment, though her face still held immortal beauty. "Our race's blessed with a gift and to not divulge into it further, is a shame to both ourselves and those we can save. Do not take life for granted."

They were both quiet after that. She didn't know what to say, but her heart swelled with painful memories of her mother and father, her home.

Merenwen sent her away with a couple of books that she should read and gave her a moment of rest. She felt as if she should have said something, but in the end she settled for the usual gesture of respect amongst the elves. Merenwen looked even more ancient at that – grey eyes tired and mouth set in a sad line – if that was even possible.

There were a few people walking down the corridors as she went. They were all dressed in clothes of fine fabrics and colors and looked very elegant, grave and amused at the same time.

Except a few of them.

They were dressed in modest tunics in dark and discreet colors and they had bows and quivers strapped on their backs. Other weapons they had were knives with delicate handles and different swords attached to their hips. They looked more regal than the king. She stopped to stare, enchanted by the sight.

"Tauriel!"

Automatically, she turned her head, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from the elven guards. Legolas was coming her way, eyes bright and expression alive. He was dressed quite simple for a prince and his hair was windswept. She knew he had been out training.

"Legolas", she greeted and grabbed him by the arm. He looked at her strangely. "I need you to help me training. I have to learn how to handle a weapon."

It seemed so obvious, such an easy solution and a noble mission. To protect, to help and cherish a life, seemed the best way for her to live her life.

As Legolas got a mischievous glint in his eyes, a silent promise of helping her, she got a flash of her father and mother's faces and her resolve hardened.

She would make sure that she learned and she would never let an innocent life be wiped away from the world.

Not without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4's here! **

**Thanks to those who have read, followed, reviewed and added this story as a favourite. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it! **

**I don't own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jacksson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Legolas**

The arrow pierced through the air before hitting its target. It was almost too easy. Only seconds after the first arrow had reached the target, he fired a new one and it landed barely an inch from the first arrow. Too easy.

He went over to the target, crossing the training yard with a few quick steps, and pulled out the arrows. His long, fine fingers gently traced one of the arrows' tips, but his mind was not in it. His blue eyes were clouded with thoughts. For not the first time, he glanced over his shoulder, but was met with nothing more than silence. Tauriel had still not arrived.

He put the arrows back in their quiver and put it back besides the other ones. The bow soon joined and he picked up a sword instead. It was beautiful and sharp, as light as a feather, but deadly even in the right hands. The blade may not have hold the unique and exclusive way of the old blades of Gondolin, but it was a fine blade none the less. It weight easy in his hand and he admired the way the silver blade shimmered golden from the light of the sun.

Possessed by an emotion of daring and adventure, he swung the sword against his invisible enemy. The blade cut through the air, leaving behind a shaking silence and he smiled, eyes wide and dancing with amusement.

The sound of feet moving over a leaf-clad floor, the rustle of a skirt, made him turn around and his lips quirked at the sight, his sword still in his hand.

"I've been waiting", he told Tauriel as his eyes travelled her up and down. He smirked slightly. "You think that dress is fit for weapon training?"

She glared at him as she stomped over to him. She was dressed in a light blue silk dress, clinging to her lean frame and that brought out colors in her eyes he hadn't been aware of existed. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach and he averted his eyes from her heated stare and busied himself with putting back the sword and retrieved a bow.

"I didn't have much of a choice", she said and her face was flushed.

He smiled but didn't comment. The strange sensation was still there. Tauriel's disgruntled look disappeared as he held out the bow towards her. Her face was shining with excitement and he found himself smiling along.

She took the offered bow from him and tried it out, her movements uncontrolled and clumsy. Yet he could already see that one day, she would be magnificent.

"You're doing it wrong", he blurted out calmly to show her that he wasn't teasing her. He stood behind her, gently steering her limbs into the right position. "Try it like this."

He could hear her breathing as she moved her arm to pull the bowstring back. Her hair was tickling his cheek and it smelled of berries and wildflower and the scent was just so _Tauriel_. His own breathing caught in his throat and he could have sworn that his heart started to beat faster. Strange.

"Is this right?"

Tauriel turned her head around, looking at him questionably and he took a step back, letting his hands fall from her side. Intimacy never bothered her, not when it came to him and he knew this, because he felt the same way. She was his friend, but somehow standing close to her now made him feel strange. He didn't like it.

He nodded at her question and she smiled satisfied. She never doubted his ability and knowledge when it came to the bow. He was already considered to be one of the best, even better than his father, the king. He gave Tauriel an arrow and she accepted it, preparing to shoot.

He watched her, tall and wearing a dress, moving her arm back to draw the bow. She let it go and it flew through the air and landed a couple of inches from the center of the target.

"Legolas, I did it!" she laughed.

Having trained with her for years, he knew of her happiness of almost perfection and her thrilling joy of a clear success.

He shared her laugh because she was his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've decided that I would update a little earlier than planned. Here's chapter 5!**

**I'm really glad for all the support I get and I appreciate it, I really, really do. **

**Jessie Rae Baby (whose comments make me smile, thank you) suggested that I should write about Legolas asking Tauriel to dance at Mereth-en-Gilith and the outcome of it. So I kind of did. The celebration might not be Mereth-en-Gilith, but I hope that it'll do anyway :) **

**If anyone has any suggestions of something to write - or on some constructive criticism - feel free to leave a review and I'll see what I can do about it. **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jacksson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tauriel **

The sun stood high upon the sky, a fireball of brightest gold. Its light bathed over the tree crowns and sneaked its way between the seas of leaves. Beneath the shelters of the trees, a feast was being held. Even though the sun shone fiercer than usual, the forest had a comfortably light; not too dark or too bright.

She was standing at the side of the marvelous spectacle, watching the dancing pairs and musicians with a thoughtful face. Sometimes she felt wonder of her own race; of their flawless beauty and wisdom. This was one of those times.

The dance was a wild one – twists and turns, clapping, spins and complicated steps – but the elves somehow managed to look graceful and elegant while doing it. Their eyes were gleaming with mischief and passion and their expressions were those of excitement, fierceness and something vicious, with reddened cheeks and predator smiles. She thought they were more beautiful now than ever. Everyone seemed freer. She sipped her goblet of wine. The taste was dark and she recognized it as blackberries. It tickled her tongue. At the same time, the dance ended. Applauses begun and she wasn't late to follow. The euphoria was high and the wine and the sun, the presence of the _Faradome_, made them more relaxed and free than ever. She loved these celebrations.

The musicians put down their instruments and was handed a cup of wine each during laughter and applauses. They wouldn't be taking a long break because the king wanted the dance to go on. He always wanted that.

She sneaked a glance at him from out of the corner of her eye. He was majestic, standing on the terrace with his court, looking down at his subjects with a content and proud look upon his face. To honor this particular holiday, he wore a simple crown of silver with hundreds of colorful, tiny butterflies sitting perched upon it, sometimes fluttering their wings. It was a lovely piece of art. Thranduil swept with his gaze her way and the smile he gave her was fleeting, but there.

The musicians picked up their instruments and a new round of couples entered the clearing that was the dance floor.

"Dance with me."

"Is that an order?" she asked teasingly and turned to greet Legolas.

The prince was dressed in summertime blue and his hair was like the beams of the sun against the silky material of his tunic. It made his eyes bluer and she couldn't stop smiling.

"It's a request", Legolas answered, smiling, and pulled out his hand for her to take.

She eyed it, but did not make any move to take it. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her friend playfully.

"Haven't you already danced enough already?" she questioned, speaking of all the dances the prince had had with other elf-maidens.

"Not with you", Legolas answered smoothly and grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Tauriel. It's not polite to let a prince wait and it's downright rude to let a friend do so."

Feeling people stare, she sighed in defeat though her eyes flashed with amusement. She placed her hand in Legolas's and he smiled triumphantly. He led the way to the dance floor and it was only then she realized that everyone had been waiting for the two of them. She became aware of every movement she made and she glared at Legolas and found him smirking at her. She couldn't be angry at him, not him who she held so close to her heart, but that didn't stop her from glaring.

The music started to play, a hauntingly beautiful melody, and the dance took place. Her and Legolas's fingertips barely brushed against each other as the dancing started. Soon they were dancing, twirling and spinning, clapping, drunk on happiness and music. They were a team, their movements fitted and to her, they seemed to be the only ones in the world right now. Their fingertips touched and Legolas smiled at her before turning around, only to then take her hand and spin her around. Her skirts fluttered at her feet and her blood rushed through her veins in the same speed as the music. She was positively glowing, feeling as if every nerve of her body was on fire.

The dance stopped when the music did, though she felt that it could've lasted forever. Legolas still held her hand in his. She smiled at him and gave his hand a little squeeze.

While he led her away from the dance floor, she could feel someone watching her. A lot of elves did, but this stare was more powerful and the owner of it had blue eyes that had turned dark. King Thranduil looked at her with an emotionless mask, tilting his head to one side and made a few butterflies fly away in shock. His gaze travelled down to her hand that was still linked to Legolas's.

She suddenly felt as if she had done something very wrong.

* * *

_Faradome = Summer Solstace _according to a website with different elvish phrases.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 everyone! **

**As usual: 'thanks' for the amazing support I get, especially the nice reviews! They warm my heart. **

**Flynalien: I can see what you mean: the song has something hauntingly beautiful about it in some parts. Thanks for reviewing/sharing your thoughts! **

**Jessie Rae Baby: Glad you liked it and thank you for the suggestions! I have the next couple of chapters planned, but I promise that I'll try to fit in some of the ideas in the story before it's finished. **

**I do not own any characters or places: J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jacksson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Legolas**

The sky was grey and he sensed that it would snow soon. He sighed and made his way down the large tree with its naked branches. Tauriel hadn't arrived yet, but he was so used to her lateness now after around five hundred years together that he was not surprised.

With ease, he jumped down from the tree, landing on the ground with a soft 'thud'. He straightened up and blinked almost owlishly. The forest was dark as it always was during wintertime and he didn't like it.

"Brooding, are you not?" Tauriel's light voice came from behind and he turned around.

She was there, bright and red, like the last remain of autumn or a warm fire in the cold, winter darkness. She was dressed in her scout-uniform and he guessed that she came right from a patrol.

"I'm not brooding", he replied. "Just thinking deeply."

Her lips twitched and he found himself smiling in return.

"Shall we?" he asked and she nodded and together they took off.

They ran and the harsh, wind whipped their faces and tugged at their long hair. They used to do this; run away on a hunt of animals they did not slay, escaping the world. He loved when they did this, because with Tauriel, he could be himself, he was given another kind of freedom than what others saw as freedom.

Tauriel suddenly pulled to a halt, reaching out her arm to stop him from continuing. He had been lost in thoughts and the pressure of her arm against his chest made him jolt back to the present and a bubbling and warm feeling started in the pit of his stomach. He tried to make it go away, but it was dead set on staying.

"Look", Tauriel said softly and pointed with her glove-clad hand at something far away.

He narrowed his eyes and could clearly detect the pack of shy and fragile deer that were prodding the empty ground with their noses. It was a sight of innocence and sorrow, poverty.

He shared a look with Tauriel and soundlessly they started to make their way towards the deer. When they were close enough, they announced their presence by sitting down on the ground not so discreetly. The deer's heads shot up and their deep brown eyes were frightened and hungry. They looked like they didn't know if they should run or not.

He carefully removed the bag he had slung over his shoulder and opened it to reveal some apples in a strong red color. He handed one to Tauriel and took one himself.

The thin-looking animals sniffed in the air and hesitantly, one of them moved forwards. None of the elves moved and the deer seemed to sense their kindness in the air, because more of the pack moved closer.

"It's a shame that they have to suffer through this", said Tauriel quietly and watched the deer's munching apples with a sad look.

"It's winter, the cruelest of all seasons." He picked up another apple and put it on the ground. "Everything is darker, Tauriel. An evil is starting to appear, I can feel it. It's there, but still far out of our reach. It worries me", he confessed.

Tauriel was quiet and both of them focused on the deer. He liked being there with her; away from everything, even if there was darker times lying ahead. He sighed and gently patted one of the deer's head. Its fur wasn't as soft as one might've believed.

"We'll make it through."

He glanced at Tauriel, lifting one of his dark eyebrows in question. She gave him a tiny smile and held her chin out in defiance.

"We'll make it through", she repeated. "We always do."

He smiled back, nodding slightly. The apples gleamed red, looking like blood against the frozen ground and he wondered if it wasn't a bad omen.

"Yes", Tauriel mused. "I'll be joining the Guards and you'll rule this kingdom when your father cannot. It's something to hold onto in these dark times, don't you think?"

He hummed in response, agreeing to some point of what she was saying. He was sure she would be joining the Guards in no time, but he didn't think he would get the chance to rule and he wasn't certain that he wanted to.

It started to snow. Soft, cold flakes danced through the air and chilled everything they moved. They created something resembling a crown in his fair hair, but he shook them out, disliking their coldness. The deer ignored the snowing, too engrossed with eating and he couldn't blame them, because neither of them could know when they would get food next.

Tauriel held out her hand, watching as the snowflakes landed on the palm of her hand. She didn't smile. Her expression was troubled. He didn't like to see her like that and if he hadn't already despised winter, he did now.

He couldn't wait until spring would arrive and judging by Tauriel's expression, she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, everyone! **

**As always: thanks for the great support. It makes writing this even more fun. **

**ElvesRule: Well, there isn't exactly a large troll in this, but who knows what will occur in the upcoming chapters... Hope its alright anyway & thanks for leaving a review! **

**I do not own any characters or places (only a couple of Oc's): J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jacksson and Co do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tauriel **

The wind tickled the leaves on the trees, creating a song of autumn. The leaves had not yet begun to fall and they created a roof in red, brown and gold over the forest.

She walked quickly through the halls of the elven king. One did not run there and this was as close to running as she could get. Her hair was in the same color as the leaves on the trees and it was practically braided and hung almost like a cloak over her shoulders. Her clothes were new and to her, they were perfect. The feeling of her bow on her back, the knives on her hips, made her feel safe. Her breathing was quite heavy and irregular for an elf and excitement flowed through her body.

She was ready.

She quickened her pace and her steps echoed through the halls, leather on wood, but somehow her steps held a new walk to them. They weren't those of an unexperienced elfling, but those of a confident woman. Her eyes were smiling, even if her mouth was barely turned upwards, and she felt so full of pride that she thought she would burst. It's her job to protect the people now and that was all she had ever wished for since the orc-attack that had claimed her parents' lives and those of many other elves. There was some sort of justice in it; she had survived many years ago and now she was prepared to make sure that no one would suffer the same fate as her, consequences be damned.

The elves she met in the corridor nodded gracefully towards her, used to her wandering these halls, but not accustomed yet with her new position. Many of them had doubts, but did not dare approach the king. He was as indifferent as ice, but with a temperament like fire, unreasonable yet fair. She adored him for it, though often, she did not understand him, and the fact that he had placed his trust – and peoples well-being – into her hands meant more to her than she could possibly say. No matter what, she would prove herself worthy of the honor as Captain of the Guard.

She walked down the stairs, jumping over a few steps, and made her way to the yard. There, the forest still bore signs of green mixed with brown and gold.

The group of guards – her group of guards, she reminded herself and her heart leapt with joy – stood ready for her. They were all dressed in discreet colors of the forest as her and their hair in similar styles as hers. They were ready and expressions serious, but eyes twinkling. They looked up as they heard her come, all eleven heads turned in perfect synchronization.

"We've been waiting for you."

Her eyes snapped to the side by the sound of Legolas's voice. He stood leaning against an oak, dressed in silver and his hair fairer than anyone else's. He had a teasing smile upon his face and his eyes spoke 'I've been waiting for you'. She recognized that look, because she had seen it many times over the years. Fighting down a smile of her own, she answered:

"Forgive me, I was delayed."

He was her prince now, not her friend and she addressed him as one. She stood tall and turned away, facing the guards instead. They were all watching her, judging her with their wise eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, to start giving orders, but Legolas wasn't done.

"You were late."

She stiffened, but the corners of her mouth turned upwards. She didn't look at him as she spoke, but calmly crossed the yard to her awaiting company.

"I was not late, my prince. You were just being early."

She knew Legolas was smiling behind her and a few of the others looked amused as well. She inclined her head to them and they parted to make room for her.

"Shall we?" she asked them, eyes alight with fire and voice deep with the thrill of the chance to see the rest of Greenwood and keep it safe.

"After you, lady Tauriel", said a dark-haired elf, gesturing to her to take the lead.

Absently thinking that she should put all their names on her mind, she took the lead. She can feel Legolas's eyes on her and she knows that he'll be awaiting her return and hear what she has to say.

"_Edro i' andos!_" she called and her voice was strong and sure.

Open the gates and bring her the world.

* * *

_*Edro i' andos = open the gates _according to a website with elvish translations. If anyone knows a better translation or a good, elvish language site, I would be happy to know!


	8. Chapter 8

**I just feel really good and decided to update earlier than I planned: here's chapter 8! **

**Thanks to everyone who read this story, follow and have it as a favourite! You're great & special thanks to those who leave a review! **

**Samuel La Flame: I'm glad you like it so far and your theory sounds logical. It's stated in the movie that Thranduil favoured Tauriel for 600 years and I think that proves that status isn't important to him & if his own wife was a Silvan elf, then it really shouldn't be a problem. But if Tauriel supposedly could be cursed, then it's kind of obvious that Thranduil wouldn't want to risk his son and line to suffer from the same fate. Interesting theory and thanks for reviewing/sharing it! **

**Flynalien: It's an idea that could turn out pretty amusing, yeah. I'll see if I can squeeze it in somewhere. Thanks for sharing it! **

**ElvesRule: Perhaps not so much butt-kicking in this, but wait for the next chapter... that's all I'm going to say... **

**I do not own any characters and places (only some Ocs' which occur quite a lot in this particular chapter): J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jacksson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Legolas **

He ignored the stares and whispers that were thrown his way. There wasn't time to listen or to be bothered about it. He almost flew through the halls and corridors of the castle, his feet barely touching the ground at all. The sun shone, but the trees had grown thicker and barely let the beams through. The atmosphere made something cold creep upon his heart and he prayed that he wasn't late.

The Halls of Healing was closed. That was the first thing he noticed. Two guards were standing in front of it, looking tired. He recognized Hýril because of her blonde hair that was as fair as his own and Lannor with his pale scar across his left eye. Both of them looked troubled and tired. They bowed as they saw him coming.

"What happened?" he demanded to know, looking between the two guards. "Olchon only reported that it had been some sort of attack. He was quite vague about it and he was in a hurry."

"He and Cúon have gone to report to the king", explained Lannor and Hýril shifted her feet nervously next to him. "We've been ordered to stay here as Lady Merenwen and her healers look after the wounded."

He barely registered what Lannor said after the name 'Cúon'. He swallowed and asked in a deadly calm voice:

"Why would Cúon lead the report to the king? He's second in command; it's the Captain's task."

He knew the answer, deep inside, but he wanted them to say it out loud, wanted to be able to touch the words that would break him.

Lannor and Hýril exchanged a quick glance that only confirmed what he already suspected. It was Hýril who spoke next and her voice was much softer than Lannor's:

"The Captain was one of the injured. There were four of them; Methessel, Nemirdaer, Duvaithor and Tauriel. Rìnthel took the other half of the guards to try and chase down the spiders as we headed back here."

"Spiders?"

"Huge ones", explained Hýril and Lannor nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anything like them. They were like a small army and poisonous by the look of it."

"The forest is beginning to get ill, my prince", said Lannor and his dark eyes turned even darker. "Creatures like this haven't been crawling around these lands for ages. It's a sign."

The guard's words replayed in his mind like a shadow, a string of dust and dirt, that didn't want to be removed. He had suspected it; he had felt the changes begin to grow over the years. Greenwood was in for a rough time. The whole of Middle Earth was.

"I need to see them", he begged.

"Lady Merenwen said. . . ."

"And as your prince, I'm saying that I can see them. Please."

Both guards bowed after a moments of hesitation. They stepped aside and Lannor opened the huge doors.

"Thank you."

"My prince."

The doors closed behind him with a heavy sound. The hall was bustling with movements and noise. Four beds were occupied and the healers were moving around, carrying different herbs and ointments. Merenwen looked furious as she spotted him at the door, but something in his face made her hold her tongue. She continued her work, ordering the others around. They were all gathered around what he supposed was Methessel's bed, because the other ones were awake, though looking groggy.

Duvaithor managed a weak bow of the head in the prince's direction and he nodded back, thinking he would sit and have a long talk with the wounded as soon as he had seen Tauriel. He needed to know if she was alright. Nemirdaer didn't acknowledge him as he passed, looking sickly pale and his blue eyes were unfocused.

Tauriel was in the same bed she had been in all those years ago when she had arrived there, ironically. She looked tired and sick, a look he wasn't use to see on her. She managed to nod her head at him, giving him a small smile. Her hair looked like blood against the white pillows.

He knelt down next to her bed, ignoring the way her eyes screamed at him to stand. He didn't care who saw him and he thought that sometimes even a prince should kneel. Carefully, he took one of her hands in his, assuring himself that she was there and alive.

"I can take care of myself, you know", Tauriel said and her voice sounded weak and exhausted. "You don't need to look at me as if I would break."

He knows that she could look after herself, fight like a warrior. But looking at her now, she seemed fragile like a willow tree.

"You scared me", he whispered quietly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, imagining her all lifeless and broken. He felt a painful tug at his heart at the thought.

Tauriel didn't answer, but her hand trembled. He brought it up to the level of his face and planted a soft kiss on it. He didn't care how it looked to the others; he was just glad that she was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 everyone and it's a bit (not very though) longer than usual. I'd like to think that nobody mind. **

**Thanks as usual to anyone who support this story in some way and a special 'thanks' to those who leave a review. They're always so much fun to read and really encourage me to write more. So, thanks! **

**I do not own any characters (except a few Ocs' that occur now and then): J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tauriel **

Everything was still and it worried her. There was barely any life left in the forest now and she felt as if her home was slowly slipping out of her grasp. She didn't like it.

The trees now grew so that they could barely see the sky. It made her feel trapped and she hated it.

"Is it always this uneventful during the patrols?" Legolas's voice cut through the air as if he had been shouting and not whispering.

She shot him an annoyed glance and her fingers curled tighter around the handle of one of her knives. It felt safe. Legolas seemed to realize what he had said, because his mouth stretched into a thin line and he averted his eyes, muttering about how much better a calm patrol was than an eventful one. He had insisted on accompany her on her patrols after the spiders' attack a couple of months ago. He was the prince, so she couldn't deny him, but there was a part of her that found it ridiculous that he didn't trust her enough to keep herself safe. Then there always was the part that was glad for his company.

The elves moved quietly through the forest, eyes and ears alert. She signaled to Cúon to take a few guards with him and scout ahead. He nodded back, face grim and eyes flickering around as if he awaited an attack.

The air smelled peculiar, she thought as they moved deeper into the woods. Rotten, like something that dwelled in the darkest of places. She checked her knives once more and put a stray piece of hair behind her pointy ear.

That was when she heard it.

There was a sound of a broken twig and a murmuring, weak and wordlessly. Her mouth went dry and she stopped. The rest of the guards stopped as well and exchanged silent looks that spoke a language that was familiar after years patrolling the forest like nothing more than shadows. She saw the nets and she froze.

"Spiders!" she heard someone shout ahead of them.

"Close ranks!" she shouted back as she saw something huge move in the shadows and heard the rattle of many legs moving. "Do not let them touch you, they're poisonous!"

She let go of her knives and drew her bow. She could hear Legolas saying something behind her, arguing with a couple of guards who had suggested that the prince should be evacuated from the spot immediately. She whole-heartily agreed.

The first spider came from above, sinking down over them like a shadow. The elves moved away and the first arrow was released. It hit the spider's side and it cried out, a high-pitched sound that hurt her ears. It wobbled around on shaky legs and she watched as Rìnthel jumped up on it and with a swift motion of her blade cut of its head.

"You have to attack their heads or heart", the older warrior said and tossed her long, brown braid over her shoulder. "It's the most effective way to kill them."

"I thought you and the guards I gave to your command had finished the spiders off", she said with a bitter curl around her mouth. "Clearly I was mistaken."

"They're spiders, Captain", said Rìnthel as if it wasn't obvious. "They lay eggs in hundreds."

"Then we need to kill them at their nest."

Before Rìnthel could answer, Cúon and his group came back, running and jumping from tree to tree, closely followed by spiders the sizes of a large bear. She felt how all color left her face. She let an arrow fly without thinking, taking the lead as the spiders came closer. The rest of the guards followed and she prayed that they would all get out of there alive.

The spiders on the ground were rather easy to remove; they lacked the elves' grace and speed, which made the abominations clumsier and unorganized. It was when it started to climb spiders from the trees that it got difficult.

She let out a sigh and took out her knives. She threw one of them at a spider climbing down from a thick, slimy thread. It hit its target with a satisfying sound of something juicy being cut. The spider let out a shriek and as it fell down, she used it as a springboard and took a leap up into a tree. She cut down another spider and when a third came, she ducked just in time before an arrow nestled itself right between the spider's many eyes. Gasping, she looked down and saw Olchon give her an impish grin before firing another arrow at a spider in a different tree.

She jumped to another tree, landing a bit unsteady on the branch. A sharp elbow, nimble reflexes and some stabbing and cutting was enough to take down another two spiders. The elves were winning; there were yet to come another race like theirs; strong, fast and agile.

A flash of silver blond caught her eye. She looked down and saw Legolas battling one of the remaining spiders. It was a horrid creature; hairy legs and vicious eyes and clicking jaws, looking bigger than the others. Legolas's face was set in concentration and his eyes were hard as ice. He moved as gracefully as the rest of them, perhaps even a bit better. He handled his knives as if they were a part of him, a kind of extended arm. But being so engrossed with fighting the big spider, he didn't seem to be noticing another spider creeping up on him.

She did.

She crouched down like a cat, preparing to leap. In the back of her head she thought about how irritating insects were, seeming to never grow fewer, and that it was always one last enemy in battle that could manage to strike the deadly blow. Not that she was going to let that happen.

As Legolas took down his spider, she jumped. Legolas fell to the ground as she almost knocked into him. She straddled the spider and tried not to fall off as it trashed around. With a grim face, though not without some excited gleam in her eyes, she stuck her knife into the spider's head. It twitched and fell to the ground. She got off before it had touched the ground and she removed the knife, ignoring the blood that graced her clothes.

Legolas had got up from the ground and for a moment, both of them just stared at each other, neither of them finding the right words. Swallowing the storm of emotions that threatened to overcome her, she said in a controlled voice:

"You've got something there."

She reached out and strokes away a tiny speck of spider blood on his cheek. His eyes widened as her finger connected with his smooth skin. For a moment she was lost in blue before snapping out of it. She tried to smile at Legolas, but he had a look of uncertainness about him and she didn't know how to react to that. Looking at him curiously, she thought of saying something, but stopped. Instead she turned to face the guards. Even though her heart sung with joy and relief that Legolas was safe, she still had her duty to do. And that duty was to the Woodland Realm foremost.

* * *

**The fighting scene was a bit hard to write, but I hope it turned out okay. **

**The next chapter should be up in a couple of days! **


	10. Chapter 10

**"A couple of days" turned to one, but hey: chapter 10 everyone. **

**Thanks to all readers, followers, favourites & reviewers! **

**Tapitihu: I'm glad you like the plot and thanks for reviewing! **

**Flynalien: Of course she would save him, those two always have each other's back :) I'm not really acquainted with the 'Shawn of Dead', but it's pretty similar wording, yeah. This chapter's inspired by your idea about the dark haired elf from earlier getting a bit closer to Tauriel. Hope you'll like it!  
**

**Jessie Rae Baby: I'm glad you liked the fight scene! It was a bit tough to write. And don't worry about the fluff: there'll be some of that in the future, I assure you. **

**ElvesRule: Great to hear that you liked the fight scene since I were a bit unsure about it. **

**I do not own any characters (except an Oc or two) and places: J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Legolas **

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. The _Sheelala _was usually his favorite celebration, but this year he couldn't find anything amusing about it. Greenwood was slowly fading away into something darker, only a mere shadow of its once prosperous green kingdom. It didn't feel like home anymore. Then there was also the fact that Tauriel was standing far away from him, laughing with Olchon.

Tauriel had yellow flowers in her hair. Flowers were getting rarer to find these days and they were almost sacred to the elves now. They fitted her, looking like a crown of gold. She looked beautiful and he would have told her so, but Olchon had gotten there first. Something was gnawing on his heart and it wasn't a good feeling.

He had noticed that Tauriel and Olchon had started to spend more time together over these last couple of years. It irked him like an annoying fly that continued to buzz around when you just wanted it to leave. He often saw them together at practice and patrols, of course, but he had been a little bit more than shocked when he discovered Olchon helping Tauriel out when she did her voluntary work at the Halls of Healing or when he saw both of them sitting outside, Olchon teaching Tauriel how to play the flute. Every time his heart had ached and he had felt tight and so completely hopeless. It frightened him how much he had come to care for Tauriel. Deep inside, he knew he would be lost without her, fade away like nothing, but he pushed away that thought, locked it away with chains of iron in a corner of his mind which he seldom visited.

He hid his disgruntled face behind his cup of wine as he took another gulp. He was seated next to his father, surrounded by lords and ladies, counselors. Usually, this would not have bothered him as much, had he not had have perfect view over Tauriel and Olchon together, laughing.

He and Olchon were nothing alike look wise; he was fair and light as day while Olchon was dark as night. Tauriel was the bright red streak of dusk or down that kept the night and day apart, not really knowing which side to choose.

It hurt.

"You've been staring at Tauriel for the past quarter of an hour", his father spoke up from next to him. He raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Should I be worried?"

"No", came the answer automatically. "She's just a friend."

As soon as he had said so he grimaced, recognizing a lie when he heard one. Shame flooded through his body and he could feel heat rising to the tips of his ears. His inside clenched.

His father's expression turned stern and eyes disapproving. He too recognized a lie from the truth. Thranduil carefully sipped his wine, his eyes focused on something far away and not his son.

"You should not lie, Legolas", he said coolly. "Better keep silent than speaking untrue." He paused and glanced his son's way. "I warned you about this."

He spoke lowly, his voice rich, but yet so impassive. The king always seemed to be surrounded by an air of iciness these days, unable for anyone to get through. As the forest grew darker, so did the king. It hurt him to see his father like that.

"Tauriel and I are friends, father, though I can't deny that lately she's been growing into my heart like a flower and I don't have the power or strength to remove her."

It felt odd to speak about it so freely. Perhaps it was the alcohol or perhaps he just needed someone to talk to, to share this burden. It was not for the first time he wondered how it would have been if his mother would be alive still.

Before the king could answer – he could see that he would – the musicians started to get ready for their performances. After all, what was a feast of spring without music? He felt his stomach do flips and surprise nestled into his heart as he saw Tauriel coming his way, leaving a brooding Olchon behind. She did a swift curtsy in his father's direction before turning to face him.

"We always dance the first dance together, remember?" she asked him lightly, smiling such a radiant smile that everything else seemed dull in comparison. "To welcome spring."

He nodded mutely and begun to rise, but stopped and briefly glanced his father's way. The king watched them with an unreadable expression, but graced his son with a swift nod and blue eyes that seemed to be saying, seemed to be warning 'only today'.

He smiled back at Tauriel and held out his hand for her to take, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

'Only today', his father might've said, but it was better than never.

Besides, the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

_Sheelala = Spring Festival _according to an elvish website.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 everyone! **

**Now, the next couple of chapters will focus on events in DoS and a few of you might doubt the Legolas/Tauriel when Kìli comes in, but no worries; there will just be a bit of a struggle to get there because life's seldom easy, especially in Middle Earth. **

**Thanks to all readers, followers, favourites & reviewers. You are all wonderful with your support! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tauriel **

"Legolas said you fought well today."

She stopped at the sound of the king's voice. There was something in it that got warning bells in her head to ring. She turned around to look at him. Thranduil was holding a cup – probably celebrating because he had gotten the dwarf king safely locked up in his dungeon – and he looked at her with a knowing look.

"He's grown very fond of you."

Unsure what to say, she stumbled to find the truth, the right words. She looked away from the king, who looked so like his son, and kept her gaze fixed on something nonexistent in the distance.

"I assure you, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a Captain of the Guards."

Both of them knew that it wasn't entirely the truth. They had been friends long before that and they were more friends than anything else. At least, that was what she had thought. She swallowed and tried to calm her heart that had started to pound with a terrible force.

"Perhaps he did once", admitted Thranduil, walking her way. "Now, I'm not so sure."

She thought words failed her once more and she shook her head, mouth open in clear disbelief. Or perhaps it wasn't disbelief, but denial. She cared for him, she always had and a part of her loved Legolas, a part she had kept very closely guarded in later years because of the fear that a conversation like this would come up. Thinking back on all the times they had spent together, she knew that others had always looked strangely upon them, but she had never cared.

Finding her voice again, she approached the king with another angle of the problem, because she was almost certain that it was how the king saw the thought of his son and her as something else than friends; a problem.

"I do not think that you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf."

She couldn't help the small, bitter smile that stretched her lips at that. Her upbringing and position had never been something they had discussed before as a problem, but she couldn't help but speak up. Her blood was still hot from the fight with the spiders and irritation of not getting permission to exterminate them once and for all. It made her bolder.

"No, you are right, I would not", Thranduil agreed, pouring himself another cup of wine.

The words hurt more than she had expected and she was glad that she wasn't face to face with the king, because she didn't want him to see her disappointment.

"Still, he cares about you", he continued and his rich voice had the same tone as if he would discuss something insignificant. "Do not give him hope where there is none."

She felt stupid and sad. She didn't answer right away, because there was a strange lump in her throat that was in the way for any words she might have liked to say.

. . . .

She escaped to the dungeons. She knew she would be alone there, not counting the prisoners. The other elves would be upstairs, celebrating _Mereth-en-Gilith_. Before, she would have wanted to join them, but now she didn't want to face the king again or his son. Everything had gotten a lot more complicated then what she liked and she didn't know how to approach Legolas without risking hurting him in some way. No matter what, that wasn't something she wanted to do, ever. She cared for him too much.

The water from the falls made the walls seem as if they were moving, streaks of gold and silver upon them. The sound was low and fresh, calming her and she found the checking on the prisoners almost enjoyable.

Some of the dwarves ignored her, crawling deeper into their cells so the shadows engulfed them. Others only stared at her, rudely and angry, hostile. She found that she didn't mind; it was refreshing to see someone with emotions clear on their faces and not the collected expression that the elves often wore.

The dwarf king's eyes held the most anger and emotions. It was as if looking into a cloud of thunder, a raging sea or a hurricane. He didn't move a muscle as she passed his cell, only stared and she felt her heart go out with him, but hurried past before he could catch glimpses of pity in her eyes. She knew how horrible it felt to be trapped.

She came to the last cell too quickly for her liking, because she knew she would have to go upstairs after and face something she didn't know how to handle. She sighed hopelessly inside.

She recognized the last dwarf as the one that had been oh so charming before. She had saved him from a spider. He looked different from the others, probably because he didn't have a large beard like the rest of them. He looked young and bored, tossing a stone up in the air before catching it.

Later, she would wonder why she did what she did, but at the moment it seemed as the right thing to do. She recognized the restlessness he showed, because she often found herself feeling the same.

The dwarf looked bored, but when his eyes met hers – he had very dark eyes, she noted – they held interest, not anger, and that was a surprise. He quickly looked away and continued tossing that odd stone.

She moved closer to the cell, looking at him through the bars of the door. Her eyes shone with curiosity and she spoke eight words that came to change her vision on the world:

"The stone in your hand, what is it?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12's up! **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, for following the story, for adding it as favourite and for reading!**

**I do not own the characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson & Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Legolas **

There was music and wine and even his father seemed to be enjoying himself. The king was smiling at his guests and people, even laughing once or twice. It brought him joy to hear, but his eyes were searching for Tauriel. He couldn't hear her tinkling laughter over the others or detect her slender form and golden auburn hair amongst the crowd of elegant elves. It troubled him greatly.

His father came towards him, long cherry red robe sweeping over the floor and a cup of equally red wine in one of his hands. A small smile was gracing the king's lips as he looked at his son. He held out the cup.

"Don't look so troubled, Legolas. It's _Mereth-en-Gilith_, you should enjoy the celebrations."

He stared at his father, then at the cup and then out over the sea of people. His blue eyes were frosty, eyes that he shared with his father, and nothing escaped those eyes. That was said for Thranduil as well.

"Come now, Legolas", he tried again. "Have a drink."

He accepted it, sipping it slowly. It tasted of berries and other sweet things and his thoughts went to Tauriel again. He put down the cup on the nearest table filled with food and light. The thing he asked his father next was if he had seen Tauriel. He was sure he didn't imagine the steely disapproval that crept into his father's eyes or that curl of his mouth that could pass for amusement but he knew it was not. He could feel his cheeks grow red and he turned away. Without further encouragement, Thranduil continued speaking and his voice had taken on the same tone, the almost drawl, he used when talking about things that should not really matter but simply did:

"She said she was going to look after the prisoners. Why she bothers I do not know." With an almost non-existent shake of his head, Thranduil left his son to his thoughts.

There was no hesitation on what he should do next. He left the great hall and walked towards the dungeons, hoping that he would make Tauriel see sense. She loved this event, loved the starlight; she should not spend it down deep below with only dwarves as company.

He heard voices as he got closer and it wasn't the ones from the celebrating elves upstairs. He knew that voice, having heard it for almost every day for over six hundred years. It's gentle and full of emotions, salvation to his ears.

But then he heard another voice.

It was male and unknown to him. It belonged to a dwarf. Shocked and even a bit curious, he stopped and stood still. He looked over the edge and out over the dungeon. It was a good dungeon with safe and unbreakable cells carved into rock.

He saw Tauriel sitting on one of the stairs, her back towards him and her hair gleaming gold in the dim light. She spoke softly, her voice breathless and kind. It was as if a cold hand was gripping his heart. She was rather down there in the dungeons than upstairs in the starlight, feasting with him. The taste of the wine he had drunk suddenly tasted sour.

The two of them, elf and dwarf, continued to talk and he knew exactly the different expressions that would grace Tauriel's face as she spoke and listened. They could almost be in a world of their own, as if the bars between them didn't matter. It was a bitter knowledge that this dwarf – young, with dirty dark hair, rough face and not even a proper beard for a dwarf – captured her attention more than he had managed to do tonight.

As he heard them laugh – hers musically and the dwarf's gruff amused one – something dark entered his mind and heart. He turned his back towards them, towards it all and decided to go and find some more wine. He felt as if he needed it.

. . . .

Later, his head was swimming with bubbles and laughter and he saw stars everywhere. They were so beautiful.

"Legolas."

Tauriel was there, looking at him with concerned eyes and sat down next to him. Around them, the feast was still going on.

"I was waiting for you", he slurred and the words sounded foreign in that heavy voice. "You were late."

"I…."

She didn't say anything else and her eyes shone brightly with something and it horrified and angered him as he realized that it was pity. He sat up straighter, letting go of the cup of wine. It looked like blood now that he was thinking about it. Tauriel seemed as if she was about to speak again; her expression told him so. He wanted to hear it, but at the same time he wanted to block his ears. Everything was spinning.

"The prisoners' gone!" a clear voice shouted and it cut through his hazy mind like a fresh shower of rain.

He blinked and stood up, graceful and ready, cursing the dwarves – or dwarf – in his head. Tauriel did the same and there's a fire in her eyes now and a frown upon her face. Before calling out orders through the confused and shocked murmurings, she turned to him and he found that particular expression hard to read.

"Get yourself together and find me later. I'm going to need your help, _mellon_."

With that, she was gone and he stood still for a brief moment before doing as she said, feeling like a fool in many ways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, everyone, after a bit of waiting. **

**This chapter shouldn't have been so hard to write if it hadn't been for the elvish. I've done everything in my power to get it right; I've tried to listen what they say in the film and I've been out researching on different elven sites, trying to find a good translation. I don't know if I succeeded, but I tried my best. **

**On another note; I've reached over 50 reviews! Yay, the previous chapter was the most reviewed ever! You guys are the best! Also a big 'thanks' to the followers, favourites and readers!  
**

**Jessie Rae Baby: Yes, it was quite the change from LotR, but the wine they drink Mirkwood seems stronger than the wine of Rohan, if all the drunk elves in both the book and movie are something to go by. I'm glad you like the way I write Legolas and I do have some more plot twists, yes. **

**guest: I'm glad you like my story and it's an interesting scenario. Unfortunately, I won't write it that way (perhaps it could work as an AU one-shot?) but thanks for reviewing! **

**Hobbitluver: Thanks for reviewing and ideas. The 'heart to heart' scene will most likely take place in the next chapter! **

**Thanks to the rest of you too and I'm glad that so many of you liked the way I wrote Legolas in the previous chapter. **

**I do not own any characters and places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. There are also a lot of lines in this chapter that are directly taken from the movie in here (though the elvish is a bit different, but the meaning is the same, though not perfectly grammatically correct) so I don't own them as well, which I want to clearly emphasize. **

_Flashbacks are in italics. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tauriel**

The bow weighed comfortably on her back as she moved through the forest like so many times before. She was still seeing red from the meeting with the orc and blood pounded in her ears.

_"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves. Why?"_

_ "Not thirteen, not anymore. The young one, the black headed archer, we struck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison is in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon."_

The memory of the orc's pleased and satisfied face made bitterness swell in her throat and she wished that she could've killed him on the spot. She didn't have much to spare when it came to orcs. If she focused enough, she could still hear the screams of her mother and the roar of her father as their world fell apart. Her body ached as if it remembered the black poison spreading through it, like ink on a white paper.

It was that long-forgotten pain that kept her going, because the thought of someone else going through that pain – someone like Kìli – was something she would not stand for. Though not completely sure what to do, she kept going, hoping that she could make it in time to warn the dwarves. If not, at least she could get the chance to kill some more orcs.

She moved on, another more pleasant conversation sneaking up in her mind, unconsciously.

_"Have you seen something else, master dwarf, than a fire moon on your travels?"_

_ "It's Kìli. My name that is. 'Master' makes me sound much older than I am."_

_ "Well then, Kìli, have you seen something else?"_

_ "There have been a few things, yes, but I can't say that I've seen everything. The world is huge, but perfect, even with its faults and dangers"_

_ "It sounds like quite the adventure."_

_ "It is, but it can't be anything less."_

_ "You've seen a lot. I've never really left the forest."_

_ "Really? You should. I think you would like the world. Perhaps I could show you it, though I think it's too much to hope that you'll let us out of here, no?"_

_ "That's correct, master dwarf."_

_ "Just Kìli. I can always hope though, otherwise the world would be a crueler place."_

The memory brought a small grin to her face and she felt hopeful. She would get to see the world after all, but it was a lonely journey. She thought it would have been better if she had had someone with her and if the world wasn't slowly sinking in to darkness.

Even though darkness was creeping up on the world, the sky was clear this day and the air in the more opened places of the forest wasfresh. Somehow, the forest seemed more at peace when there weren't any orcs or spiders invading the lands. Yet there was blood on the ground and the corpses of butchered animals. Disgusting orcs.

She came to a halt as she appeared at a ledge, looking down over the river. It looked like a turquoise snake slithering between the trees and cliffs. She furrowed her brows and her mind was spinning with ideas and thoughts of how she would catch up with the dwarves or orcs. If they had managed to get across the lake which the river flowed into, things would prove difficult since they had a head start.

She snapped out of her brooding when she heard a fleeting sound of a twig being snapped in two. The sound was so soft and quick that for a moment, she thought she had imagined it. Even so, she drew her bow and arrow with a steady hand and adopted a fighting position. She admitted that she felt more surprised by the sight of Legolas pointing an arrow at her from a distance than she should have been.

_"Amin nowe lle orc"_, she said, not redrawing her bow.

_"Qui orchin, lle gwanwen"_, he replied darkly and lowered his bow. She followed suit and Legolas took a step closer to her. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own."

"But I'm not on my own", she countered as if it was obvious and a smile appeared on her face.

"You knew I would come", said Legolas in realization and her smile was an answer enough.

She had known that he would come, if not before, than after her conversation with the king. Her heart became warm by the fact that he was here.

"The king is angry, Tauriel", Legolas continued and both looked and sounded a bit exhausted. "For six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust."

She glanced at the ground, trying to keep her emotions in check. While she did respect the king, they didn't have much in common except their love for Legolas and the people of the Woodland Realm. Thranduil was the cold ice during winter and she was the burning sun of the summer. They clashed yet worked together in a strange form of harmony.

_"Tol dadwenin,ro thel gohenatha." _

_"Onë amin avaux", _she spoke with a fierce light in her eyes. _"Qui dadwen, amin avaux gohenani." _

She turned her back to her friend and looked down at the river. It must be easy, she thought as she studied the mass of flowing blue and white, to be able to run the way you want.

"The king has never let orc filth roam our lands", she said calmly, but with an undertone of anger. "Yet he would let this orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight."

She turned around, giving Legolas a look of disbelief and defiance.

"It _is _our fight", she protested. "It will not end here. With every victory, this evil with grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend." She paused, looking Legolas straight in the eye. "Are we not a part of this world? Tell me, _mellon_, when did we let evil become stronger than us?"

Legolas avoided her gaze and looked into the distance. She didn't avert her eyes, but stared, secretly pleading with him to understand. Eventually, he returned her gaze. He came to stand next to her, a crooked smile on his face and her heart leapt with joy.

They would do this together.

* * *

_*Amin nowe lle orch - _I thought you were an orc

_*Qui orchin, lle gwanwen -_ If I were an orc, you would be dead

_*Tol dadwenin, ro thel gohenatha - _Come back with me and he'll forgive you_  
_

_*Onë amin avaux. Qui dadwen, amin avaux gohenani - _But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.

_*Mellon -_ friend


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 everyone! **

**Thanks to all who read this story, follows it, has it as a favourite and review it. You make it twice as fun to write! **

**Flynalien: I'm glad you thought the elvish was good enough and I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**ElvesRule: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Jessie Rae Baby: It's good that you liked the chapter and there's no need to thank me for a shout-out. And I'm bound to agree; elvish wine is stronger than the wine of Men. **

**To both Guests: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! **

**Hobbitluver: Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is based on your idea of that Tauriel & Legolas should have a heart-to-heart-moment during their journey to Laketown. But as Bilbo says: elves, they answer with both a 'yes' and 'no'... **

**I don't own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Legolas **

The boat glided over the lake like the shadow of a ghost. It was an old, rickety one, ancient with carefully carved signs in elvish. He hadn't even been sure if the boat was still there – the elves rarely visited Laketown and if they did, boat wasn't a usual option – but it had been. They had been lucky for once. Taking the long way around would've taken a longer time and time wasn't something they had in their favor.

Tauriel was leaning over the side, her fingers caressing the silver grey surface. Her expression was one of wonder. He swallowed and focused on the path ahead through the mist. Everything was quiet and the silence got on his nerves, gave him a sense of foreboding.

"Why the dwarf?" he asked Tauriel, just to break the silence.

Tauriel didn't look up, but answered all the same:

"Why not? He was different and he doesn't deserve being kept in the dark about his wound. Not when we can help."

He felt as if he had swallowed one of the ice blocks that were floating on the lake.

"I just don't want you to be dragged into something that will hurt you", he muttered.

That made Tauriel look away from the water and she tilted her head to one side. He felt exposed by her calculating stare, as if she looked through his very soul. He couldn't decide if it was a good or bad feeling. Tauriel smiled slightly, crossing her legs and leaned against the boat.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can manage to look after myself."

"I care for you", he said and the words burned in his throat. "I only want you to stay safe and to know what you're doing."

He thought her smile slipped a bit and he wondered if he had said too much. Somehow he managed to make a fool out of himself quite a lot around her these days. He repressed a sigh and his face set into a frown.

"I care about you too, Legolas", she said, but avoided his eyes and looked ahead. "I do. Never doubt that. You're my dearest friend and you'll always be. But sometimes, you need to let go. I think both of us do."

'Even if I love you?' he wanted to ask, but didn't. He was a fool, perhaps, but he knew rejection when he saw it. He could face orcs in battle, but he was a coward when it came to express his feelings. There was a reason though; in battle, he could lose his own life, but admitting his feelings could mean that he would lose Tauriel and that was far worse.

"I understand", he said stiffly and his heart felt empty as he did so. "We're friends and that's all we'll ever be."

Tauriel looked at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't understand it. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but kept quiet and looked out over the lake instead. He wondered if she thought of the dwarf.

"It will be for the best", Tauriel whispered, her voice as ghostly as the mist.

"Of course. It's easier to pretend. It always is, isn't it?"

"Don't do that. Don't twist my words, Legolas."

"I'm not twisting them, but tell me; is this what you want?"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Tauriel and she sounded upset.

"The truth", he replied stonily, channeling his inner ways of his father.

"The truth…." She suddenly looked lost and it took him by surprise. "The truth is that I don't know what I want."

His heart fluttered at the slight prospect of that he still stood a chance, but it was easily crushed by a blow of darkness that told him he was a fool. Were they not out to rescuing a company of dwarves? That was something unheard off and he thought it made it perfectly clear what Tauriel really wanted.

The sky was darkening above the cold clouds of mist. In the distance, they could spot the floating buildings that made Laketown. He couldn't understand the charm with the small town. It reeked of poverty, salt and fish.

Tauriel stretched her neck to get a better sight of the town and her hair fell forwards over her shoulder, leaving her delicate neck bare. The sight was very inviting in his eyes and he closed them to try and get control over his thoughts. He wondered if love could drive you mad and he got a sinking feeling that it was true.

"We're getting closer", said Tauriel, but he remained silent. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled ever so slightly. "I'm glad you're here with me."

He wanted to ask his heart how it could be possible to fall for the same smile over and over again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! It's funny; this was the first chapter I wrote for this story and then I had planned to it to be a one-shot. But the ideas just came pouring and here we are; now it's chapter 15. **

**Thanks for reading, following and adding to favourites! **

**Jessie Rae Baby: I'm extremely happy that you like how I portray Legolas and Tauriel and I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Fiftyfantasies: Don't worry. LegolasxTauriel will happen, it will just take some time to get there... Thanks for reviewing! **

**Flynalien: Haha, slow burn of angsty elvish love... well, nobody said life was easy :P Thanks for reviewing! **

**guest: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really,really glad you like it! **

**ElvesRule: Well, near death experience and extreme fighting scenarios... you are not that far off with your guesses. We'll see what the future holds. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. Also, the lines are taken from the movie, so I definitely don't own them as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tauriel **

"There are others", she heard Legolas tell the young boy. He then turned to her, eyes sharp and voice demanding. "Tauriel, come."

It was an order, she knew that. Having known the prince for over six hundred years, she had learned to read his every tone and expression. There was no room for an argument, because now he's her prince, not her friend, and she's sworn to serve him, bound by an oath to his father that will last as long as she lives.

She could hear the sound of moving orcs outside in the dark. They were loud and she was surprised that the Men manage to sleep through the noise. Her heart was still racing, her blood seething for the want of another fight, but something held her back. The pained noise from the dwarf on the floor – Kìli, that was his name, who had promised to return safely to his mother and who had once seen a fire moon– stirred something deep inside her and when she looked at him, she saw nothing more than a young dwarf in pain, a mere child that shouldn't have to experience any kind of pain. Almost reflexively her eyes went to the blond dwarf next to Kìli who couldn't be anyone else than a close relative. No one else could have that sheer desperation written across their face and that pained look in their eyes, than someone that was seeing their family hurt and could not do a thing to ease the pain.

The whole scene was very familiar to her. It was almost as if she felt the pain herself. Her brown-green eyes flickered towards Legolas. He looked as if his face was carved out from the stone the dwarves were so fond of. She repressed a sigh and a rising, fierce feeling was growing in her chest as her eyes once more turned to Kìli. He was pale and sweaty, not even a shell of the dwarf in the dungeon who had told her stories and even tried to flirt with her. It pained her.

"We're losing him!" the older, grey-haired dwarf cried out, looking her straight into the eye.

He knew what she could do – what both she and Legolas could do. It was there in his eyes as were the helpless look of someone who couldn't do a thing to ease the pain of another. It struck her how close these dwarves were to one another. It was clear when they fought the spiders and it was clear when they escaped the dungeons. She knew the feeling. She looked at Legolas and his face was hard.

"Tauriel."

It was not an order now; she could hear the shift in his voice, though she doubted that any of the others had. Legolas knew her too well. The resignation in his voice, the slight anger and hurt, told her that he knew what she would do even though she wasn't sure herself.

Legolas left the house without looking back. His long hair gleamed silver in the light of the moon before disappearing out of sight. She followed him, because a part of her would always tell her to do so. Her steps were not as sure as his and each moan of pain Kìli emitted tore at her heart and mind.

She had her back turned towards the three dwarves and the three young children. They must think that her long, auburn hair and graceful figure would be the last they would see of her. She wondered if that was true.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs made her reach for her weapons. It was just another dwarf. He had a strange hat and his face turned into a comical expression as he laid his eyes upon her. In his hands were a rough-looking bundle of green and tiny, yellow flowers. It was one of the most welcoming sights she had ever seen.

"_Athelas_", she breathed as if it was a prayer. She took the herbs from the stunned dwarf. "_Athelas._"

"What are you doing?" the dwarf asked her as if he was doubting her sanity.

She took a look at the plant in her hand, enjoying how soft and safe it felt. Then she quickly looked to the side, out over the town. Even in the dark, she could see Legolas move as easy as a shadow. There was no mistaken that blond hair and agility. He was still waiting for her; otherwise he would have been out of there by now. She made her decision by a blink of an eye, not sure if there ever was another choice.

"I'm going to save him", she informed the dwarf and imagined Kìli's face healthy and eyes full of laughter in her mind.

She turned her back to the outside, to the darkness and to Legolas. He had always waited for her over the years. He could, and would, wait a little longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 everyone! **

**Thanks to everyone that has read, followed, put this story as a favourite and reviewed! **

**MidnightTales357: I'm glad you liked it and I've checked out your story and left a review if you haven't seen it yet. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Flynalien: Yes, another one and I'm glad you liked how I wrote that scene. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm pleased that you liked the way I wrote that scene and no, this isn't a TaurielxKìli fic even if it might sometimes look like it. It seems that we think quite alike, because this chapter is the same as the last one, only in Legolas's p.o.v. Hope it's to you liking. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. There are also lines taken from the movie in this chapter so those aren't mine as well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Legolas **

"You killed them all."

The young boy sounded amazed, staring at the mess around the small house as if he had never seen anything like it before. That was probably true; he was nothing more than a child, what could he have seen during such a short time?

"There are others", he told the boy or the whole room; he didn't know. He tightened his grip around his bow. "Tauriel, come."

He moved towards the open door and looked out. It was a wonder that there was no sign of any Men awake. He could hear the orcs move and he narrowed his eyes, disgusted. He was prepared to leave, but stopped once he couldn't hear Tauriel following him. With something cold and strange creeping up on his heart, he turned around.

She was staring at the dwarves on the floor; or more specifically the dark-haired one, the one that had been shot. The dwarf was in great pain if the noises he was making were anything to go by. The sounds were piercing through his elven ears and made him grit his teeth. He never liked to hear anyone in pain, except someone who deserved it, and this dwarf didn't. He ignored the part of his mind that whispered that the young dwarf _did_ deserve it, but that part was easily crushed when he saw the pain in Tauriel's eyes.

Her eyes turned to him and he knew what she was thinking. Had it not been her once who had screamed in pain as the poison spread through her, then tiny, body? Had he not been sitting next to her, as the blond dwarf now was doing to the dark-haired one, whispering that everything would be fine? To think that it was only over six hundred years ago. Luckily for Tauriel there had been skilled healers present and she had been saved.

And for that brief moment when their eyes now met, he could see what she wanted to do, because those beautiful eyes had never been able to hide anything from him. He felt that he was closing himself off; for his prides sake or his hearts sake, he didn't know. But if he stayed, he would suffocate.

"We're losing him!" shouted the oldest of the three dwarves and the way he looked at Tauriel – pleadingly and knowingly – made him sure that the old dwarf knew what he and Tauriel could do.

That they could save the dwarf.

He didn't move a muscle and everyone seemed to have forgotten that he was still there. The three children were standing nervously at the side, looking troubled as the dwarf let out another horrible moan. The blond dwarf didn't seem to care about anything than the wounded dwarf next to him and he could sense the desperation and protectiveness roll of him as if it was perfume. The older dwarf kept stealing glances at Tauriel and she looked torn. He swallowed, hoping it would be easier.

"Tauriel." He spoke her name as so many times before and as always, he does not think his message has gone through.

He knew she was looking at him, but he didn't look back. It would be too difficult since he already knew what she would do. He needed to hunt; he needed to find the orcs.

He needed to get out of there.

With the dwarf's cries of pain ringing in his ears, he jumped off the small balcony and he was on his way. For a moment, he thought he imagined her coming after him, but she didn't. He hadn't expected her to. Not really.

The town was silent and dark, but he could hear the orcs from a distance ahead. They were not a particularly silent race. He moved fast and steady, having set on this not to be a failure. His weapons were ready, whispering for him to use them.

The moon was gracing the sky with its presence, a few stars twinkling beside it. It made him feel better, knowing that there's some sort of light left. Blood was pounding in his ears as he heard the orcs getting closer. He was catching up with them.

As he took a huge leap up on a bridge and let the first arrow fly, he knew this was how it was supposed to be. Tauriel would heal the dwarf – as he watched another orc fall from one of his arrows, he couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased about that thought – and then she would join him and they would put an end to this.

He smiled as he thought of it while preparing for the fight. Tauriel always joined him. She was just late sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 everyone! I've had a really, really good day (For example: I bought a pack of cards with motives from the Hobbit; an unexpected journey, so I feel really in the mood for writing Hobbit fanfiction), so I decided to update today instead of tomorrow. **

**As usual, a massive 'thank you' to everyone that reads the story, follows it, has it as a favourite and reviewed! **

**Flynalien: Wow, thank you! That means a lot. I'm happy that you liked it! **

**Jessie Rae Baby: Ah, so you were the guest-reviewer. Good to know and I'm glad you liked how the chapter played out. **

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and yeah, a horse could be useful later, haha. **

**MidnightTales357: I'm glad you like it! **

**Proud2BGeek: Thanks and thanks for revewing! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. One line in this chapter comes from the movie (so I don't own it) and I think all of you will know which one that is...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tauriel **

"Do you think she could've loved me?"

She stared at the delirious dwarf, who gazed up at her through squinted eyes. Her voice failed her, because she did not know how to answer. He reached for her hand and she gently intertwined her fingers with his. His skin was rough and it was a clear change from the elves smooth and slender hands. However, she did found out that even though he was a dwarf, their hands fitted anyway.

Kìli smiled a crooked smile at her before letting his eyes fall shut. His hand fell limp to his side, but she knew he would be fine and she was glad for it, thrilled and relived.

"Kìli!"

The blond dwarf was at his side within seconds, looking worried and reached for Kìli's hand – the one that wasn't previously held by her. She looked at him, now convinced that they were truly brothers, and spoke to him calmly:

"He's only sleeping. There's nothing better than sleep to let the poison truly leave his body. Do not worry, master dwarf."

"I can't help it", the dwarf said, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips. "I've barely done anything else since the day he was born."

She didn't know how to respond to that, but she didn't have to worry, because the dwarf looked at her and he continued talking:

"Thank you", he said and while his face showed gratitude, the slight suspicion in his eyes was still there. "For saving him. It's the third time now, I believe. I'll be forever in your debt."

"It was the right thing to do", she said, glancing at the sleeping dwarf. "I could save him and I'd been damned if I didn't. There's no debt to be paid, master dwarf."

"Fìli", said the dwarf immediately and smiled a crooked smile. "My name's Fìli. At your service." He bowed his head a bit.

"Tauriel", she replied and bowed her head a bit as well. "At yours."

They looked at each other for a while as if seizing the other up. The elf was amazed that they had gotten along as good as they did and thought, not for the first time since she'd met Kìli, that someday in the future the two races could come to some sort of understanding. There was no need to repeat the mistakes of the past.

Fìli was the first one to look away as his brother started to mutter in his sleep, words rough and dark, dwarfish words she did not understand. The blond was next to his side in a heartbeat, tenderly pushing away a couple of dark strands of hair and mumbling comforting words in their language. She backed away, giving the two of them some privacy. She sat down at one of the windows, looking out into the dark.

"Worrying about your blond friend, eh?"

She snapped away her gaze from the outside and focused on the dwarf that had sat down next to her. He wore a funny-looking hat and held a pipe in one hand. His eyes were twinkling and he looked relaxed, not as if one of his comrades had just been on the brim of death or that orcs had attacked them.

"Legolas? No, not really. He'll be fine", she answered and hoped with all her heart that it was the truth.

"Of course he will!" It was the dark haired boy that had spoken and he looked completely sure of his words. "I mean... You killed all the orcs, I've never seen anyone fight like that...", he trailed of and blushed a little when she looked his way and smiled at him.

"Well, Legolas is the heir to the Woodland Realm", she explained, leaning against the windowsill. "He's been getting the best training since birth."

"A prince?" squealed the youngest of the girls and her eyes sparkled. Even her older sister seemed a bit starstruck by the fact. "We've been having a prince here?"

The dwarf with the hat chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Not just one, lass", he said, nodding towards Fìli and Kìli. "There you have two as well. Perhaps not as tall and pointy eared, but with royal blood all the same."

The three children looked shocked, but the little girl shone with delight. Her siblings looked more bewildered than anything else.

"It's a good thing you saved Kìli." It was the grey-haired dwarf who spoke. "They're as close as any brothers could get. Losing one would soon be to lose the other as well."

"Aye", said the other dwarf, smoking his pipe and blowing out some smoke. "Óin's right. It was good of you."

"I had the chance to save him", she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable under all their thoughtful looks. "It would have been wrong of me not to take it."

"Spoken as a true healer", mused Óin and smiled at her.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked the oldest girl and wrung her hands nervously. "I can make you some tea if you like."

It was then she realized that she felt drained. She rarely used her magic and it showed as she felt wobbly on her legs. She pressed out a smile for the girl.

"Yes, please..."

She was interrupted by the fact that the house shook, the whole town did. She sprung up, ignoring the questions around her. She focused on something in the distance. With her sharp eyes, she could detect a golden shape far away in the night. She heard a roar and chaos erupted in the house.

The dragon was coming.

She stood rooted to the spot, watching the golden shape come closer, gold falling in its wake. Her heart throbbed and she whispered, praying that some higher power would hear her, a name that came to her as easily as breathing:

"Legolas."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 everyone! **

**Thanks to all readers, followers, favourites and reviewers! You are great! **

**Fiftyfantasies: Yep, that's Tilda and we'll see what Legolas will do about the saving part :) **

**Flynalien: Yes, unity of elves and dwarves are awesome. Glad you liked it! **

**Jessie Rae Baby: Typos happens to everyone, no worries. I'm glad you liked it and here's a taste on my creativity; hope it'll do :) **

**Guest: Good to hear and here's more! **

**Hobbitluver: Yeah, cliffies are horrible, but sometimes necessary. But here's another chapter so no harm done! **

**Proud2BGeek: Well here's the horse so there will be a lot of riding, haha. **

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi: It's good to hear that you like the different perspectives and that you like how I develop the characters. Thanks for revewing (and following and adding the story as favourite) and I hope you'll like this chapter! **

**Littlesister007: Thanks for reviewing and here it is! **

**I don't own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Legolas **

He had been bleeding for the first time he could remember and the sight of his own blood on his fingertips had made him both angry and queasy. It was such a waste.

The orcs were ahead of him, their wargs faster than the horse he had taken from Laketown. No matter how hard he drove the horse, they would not catch up with the orcs and he felt a bit bad for putting the poor creature through such misery that wouldn't be to any use. Idly he wondered if it would go faster to go on foot, but he dismissed the thought. Running in the same pace as wargs were not something easy.

Through the darkness, he saw that the orcs had split up. Two of them were heading back to Mirkwood and the rest of them making their way up to the mountain. Torn and frustrated, he sighed and steered his horse to follow the orcs that ventured up the mountain. He hoped his father would deal with the orcs passing through Mirkwood.

The Lonely Mountain cast a large shadow and he stared thoughtfully up at it as he came closer to the shores. He couldn't see the beauty that the dwarves saw; it was too dark and confined, a grotesque sight towering towards the sky. There were shadows all around him and inside him.

The mountain shook, sending off a chain reaction that shook the whole landscape. The horse whinnied fearfully and ahead of him he could hear the howls of wargs and dark curses of the orcs. It was as if the world suddenly was afraid.

He saw when the dragon broke through the front gate. It shot out of the mountain like a great, gold arrow. It wings were like thunder and its roar was deafening. The beast rode on the breeze like a disease trying to poison everything in its way.

Gold was dripping from it as it passed over him, not taking any noticed of him. There was some fascination in his eyes as he followed the dragon with his elven eyes. It was an extraordinary creature. But no matter how mighty that creature might be, he still felt fear as the dragon closed in on Laketown and at the memory of his father's scarred face that usually was hidden beneath an illusion of smooth skin.

The horse panicked and he fought to keep it calm, even though his own heart raced. He was barely aware of that he steered the horse back in the direction of Laketown even before the dragon spat the first flames of fire. It colored the lake red and gold, like a sunrise. The air filled with screams from the town and the roar of the dragon. His heart was in his throat and his blood seethed with exhaustion and power as the entire world turned to fire and smoke whirled in over the landscape. His heart burned out with it.

The horse galloped over the ragged ground; spit flying from its mouth. For being brought up by Men, this was a fine horse and he gently stroke its mane with one hand to soothe it, but his eyes never left the dragon and the town on the lake.

_Tauriel. _

She was there; somewhere in the flames as were innocent people. He had never heard screams so loud and he knew that he never wanted to hear it again. His heart was now beating furiously against his ribs. It wanted to get out; it wanted to be with the one it belonged to.

He fired an arrow as the horse turned to the shores of the lake. It was pointless, but he tried. Even if he would hit the dragon, its hide were said to be impossible to penetrate. Yet he fired arrow after arrow with an almost mad power. All he could see was a world turned to ash.

_Tauriel. _

He should never have left her.

The thunderous roar from the dragon and the screams from the burning Laketown echoed through the air. Everything was spinning and turning into a fierce light.

_Tauriel. _

Why had the dwarves been so foolish and awoken the dragon? Why couldn't they see past their greed for gold? Their kin would burn as well, he thought darkly as he watched as a small fleet of boats dared to cross the lake, going in different directions.

_Tauriel. _

This couldn't be the end. There were so much left to say and to do. It couldn't be the end, because they would meet it together or not at all.

He had arrived to the bridge, but he could not pass. It burned like everything else and the horse reared, tossing its head from side to side, afraid of the heated flames. He pressed his legs against its sides, trying to prevent falling off. He had no comforting words to offer, because he felt the same fear. The fire reflected in his eyes, making them gold instead of blue.

_Tauriel. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 everyone! Me and my friend have just watched _The Hobbit; an unexpected journey_ the extended version plus all the extra material, so what better way is there than finishing the day with putting up another chapter of a Hobbit fanfiction? **

**Thanks to everyone who have read, followed, added this story to favourite and reviewed! I'm amazed at all your support; it really makes writing twice as enjoyable. **

**Fiftyfantasies: Haha, we'll see what Legolas will do (with the help of his horse, of course :P). **

**Flynalien: Good to hear that you liked it (even if I ended it with a bit of a cliffhanger) and that you liked that particular part of the chapter. **

**Jessie Rae Baby: Yeah, I suspected that you were that guest-review. I'm happy you like how I describe Legolas and I'm glad you like how I take the story from where it left off from the movie. It warms my heart. And yes, I had to cut it off there; cliffhangers seems to be my new thing, unfortunately, haha. **

**Proud2BGeek: His expression in the movie when he wiped his blood away was just exactly like you put it! I'm glad to hear that you like my portrayal of Legolas! **

**Guest: Yeah, we'll see what he'll do... Great to hear that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson & Co do. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tauriel **

The world was falling apart in the worst way possible. The lake burned as did the town. The streets were crowded with screaming people, all trying to escape the wrath of the dragon.

"We need to get out of here", said Óin loudly and shoved down something in his bag. "Now!"

"We need to get to a boat. The lake is our only chance", she said, her eyes not leaving the window.

"We have a boat", the oldest of the three children told them, clutching her younger sister's hand. "It's downstairs."

"Good", said the dwarf with the hat. "Let's go."

The next minutes were chaotic with all of them gathering the most important things. She hurried to Kíli's side and with the help of Fíli, they managed to get him to sit up. He blinked slowly, his brown eyes unfocused.

"Come on, little brother. We're going."

"What's happening?"

"Dragon", she said and put a hand on Kíli's arm. He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "Your leg will feel unsteady, but you need to get up."

"Bain!"

She turned her head to the two shocked girls that stared after their brother that had run out of the door and into the fire. Both of them looked close to tears. Her expression became grim, her eyes nearly black, and she turned to Fíli and she spoke in a hurried voice:

"I'll go after him. You'll get the others out of here. The lake's the only thing that can save you know. Get to the shores of Mirkwood; my kin won't turn away children. _Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle_."

The blond dwarf nodded, his blue eyes serious and she could see the likeness to the dwarf king she had seen in the dungeons of the Woodland Realm. She knew he would do what needed to be done.

"Tauriel…."

Kíli's voice was weak and it tugged at her heart, but she needed to go. She gave him a smile; a smile she hoped was hopeful before turning on her heels and hurried out in the burning night after the boy Bain.

She had never seen anything so bright as the dragon's fire and she had never heard anything like the dragon's roar. It was the perfect creature of destruction. Why Bain had run off, she couldn't understand and as she fought her way through crowded streets and wrecked buildings, she realized that she might not get out of this alive, even if she managed to find him. She had never really thought about death, because it was a thing that was so remote and far away that she never had felt the need to worry. But thinking on it now, she decided that going down trying to save the lives of others was exactly the way she wanted to go. It had been decided years ago. She had wanted to say goodbye to Legolas, though. Wishing that he was here was no good, because then he would burn as well and that was something she never wanted to happen. She wondered if he would cry over her and if she would have flowers on her grave; blue ones, the color of a summer sky, not red ones like the fire surrounding her now.

She ran over the bridges over the cold water, trying to detect the curly, dark haired boy through all the chaos. Smoke tickled her eyes and she coughed. The heat was consuming; it breezed over her skin and she thought almost feverishly that death's cool touch would be welcoming after this.

Suddenly, Bain was there, standing completely still and looked towards the sky. She hurried over to him, heart beating surprisingly steady.

"Bain", she said and her voice was rough from smoke and she frowned at the young boy. "Come with me. Your sisters are worried and we need to leave. Why did you run off?"

"Da's going to slay the dragon", he said and his eyes shone brightly, but his expression was for one much older. "I had to give him the arrow."

"What are you saying?"

He didn't have the chance to answer before waves of fire came hurling at them. She knocked the boy of his feet, tried to protect him with her own body. Her tunic and hair caught fire and her hands burned as she tried to put the flames out. Then there was a roar from the dragon and she had never heard a sound like it before. She realized that it was a roar of defeat. The beast fell from the sky, crashing into the highest building of Laketown. Its weight was too much for the city to bear and the force of its heavy body colliding with the city created enormous waves on the lake and made splinters of wood fly everywhere.

She tripped into the lake and the slight chill of the water was like balm on her burnt skin. Cold water was filling her lungs and it hurt. She kicked her legs and broke through the surface. She tried to see if there were any survivors or anyone hurt, but all she could see was wreckage of the town that floated on the lake and boats that were leaving the ruined city. The air was filled with smoke, but soon cries of relief could be heard, together with wails of sorrow.

"Bain?" she tried to call out, but she didn't get an answer. "Bain?!"

She swum around and looked for the boy, dead or alive, but she didn't find him. Her weapons weighed her down and she hugged a plank of wood that came floating, using it as support as she floated away with the waves. She breathed heavily, hoping that at least the others – the children and the dwarves – had survived and she wished that she knew where Legolas were. Her limbs felt heavy as she tried to move forwards.

After a lot of kicking and swallowing what felt like half the lake, having to answered questions from the Men in boats, questions she didn't have an answer to, she reached land. She heaved herself up on all fours, blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to make her see clearly again.

"Hm."

She looked up, her hand going to one of her knives and blinked. For a moment, she thought it was Legolas, but when she blinked the water away, she knew she was wrong.

King Thranduil towered over her, dressed in an armor of silver with a sword at his side. He was flanked by Cúon and Rìnthel, both of them looking at her with expressions hard to read. Behind them, she glimpsed at least ten more elves, all dressed for battle. She met Thranduil's eyes with her head held high, but she could see that the king was angry. His blue eyes were frostier than ice and his lips were white, a thin line on his face.

"Tell me, _Nikerym_", the king said with a voice as soft as silk, but as dark as the dragon's roar and she knew that she was in trouble, more so than she had ever been before. "How well would you say that the events have gone since you disobeyed my orders and went to help the dwarves?"

* * *

_Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle - _May the wind fill your sails

_Nikerym - _Captain


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20's here! **

**Thank you so much for reading, following and adding this story to favourite! And to all the reviewers; the story has reached over 100 reviews! That's really amazing and I can't really express how much I appreciate all the support; it's wonderful to hear your opinion on the story and suggestions. Thank you!**

**Flynalien: I'm glad you liked the chapter and the way I described Smaug's destruction of Laketown. And I suppose that's one way to see it, though I can assure you that's not how Thranduil sees the situation (at least not in my story). **

**Jessie Rae Baby(who happened to be my 100th reviewer): Yeah, I've had a lot of cliffies in the previous chapters, haven't I? It's great that you liked the chapter (and that you look forward to my updates) and don't worry; Legolas's coming back now. **

**Thanks to all the rest of you who have reviewed and I hope that you'll all like this chapter!**

**I do not own any characters (just some Oc's) or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Legolas **

Both he and the horse were feeling nearly dead as they walked into the camp. He patted the horse one last time as a couple of elves came and lead it away, not asking where he had been, but only pointed in the direction of the king's tent. He was grateful for it, for he didn't feel as if he had the strength to talk.

The camp was a mix of elves and Men, all buzzing around, though not talking more than necessary with each other. There was an air of sorrow hanging over the camp, lingering with the smell of smoke.

The king's tent was one of the bigger ones, in the same color of sand. Duvaithor and Lannor guarded the entrance, but the tent was surrounded by other guards as well, all looking like well-trained hounds ready to strike at the first suspicious thing.

Lannor raised an eyebrow at the prince's arrival and Duvaithor said with a complete straight face:

"You smell like an orc."

The prince rolled his eyes and replied with a ghost of a smile:

"_Lle holma ve'edan_."

Duvaithor looked unbothered but Lannor smiled and both stepped aside and allowed him inside the tent.

His father was standing with his back to him, dressed in an armor he hadn't seen on him in a long time, and he was leaning over a table full of maps. The king was speaking with a man of the race of Men; he looked ragged and had some nasty bruises on his face and one of his arms was bandaged. The blond dwarf from earlier was also joining the two and that surprised the prince. He got the feeling that he had missed something very important.

He cleared his throat in lack for any words he could say. The king's head snapped up and he turned around, making the bruised man stop speaking. His father's face filled with relief before he seemed to remember that they had company and he wiped away the relief from his face with a blink of his eyes.

"Legolas", he greeted, gesturing for him to join them at the table. "Where have you been?"

"I've hunted some orcs", the prince answered tiredly, standing next to his father and the dwarf. "They split up after the attack in Esgaroth; some of them rode towards Mirkwood and others ventured up the mountain."

The other three exchanged a swift look before the dwarf said in a low, hoarse voice:

"They can't get into the mountain; it's impossible unless they're able to find the hidden door, which they won't. And if the orcs are still around, we'll know. There aren't many hiding places here."

"You forget, master dwarf", said the king haughtily. "That the dragon broke through the front gate. It might be dangerous to try, but it's a way into the mountain."

"A way blocked by stone. It would take time to clear and as I said; any sign of orcs around here and we would know."

The two blonds regarded each other with hostile looks, both looking proud in their own way. There was tension in the tent, the mood before a predator would strike down his prey.

"What about the dragon?" he spoke up, trying to ease the tension and his own curiosity. "I saw it fall."

"Yes", Thranduil said and turned to face his son. "Bard here slayed it with a black arrow. A family heirloom from the days of Girion, I believe."

The prince looked over at the man. He was dressed in a ragged coat that had been patched up one too many times, had dark hair and his face was swollen. He looked more like a fisherman than a dragonslayer.

"Good shot", he complimented truthfully.

Bard let out a short, tired laugh.

"Aye", he agreed darkly and his eyes became clouded with thoughts of 'what ifs'.

"I still think that we should scout the area", the elven king said and glanced down at one of the maps. The dwarf sighed, but didn't fight him. "Just to be sure. Legolas, if you could go and alert the Captain of the Guards that her services are needed; she's in the tent next to this."

His heart beat an extra time and he stood a bit straighter. He wanted to ask his father if Tauriel was fine, safe and unharmed, but there was a steely gleam in his father's eyes that chilled him to the bone and he thought it would be to cross the line to ask about her. Instead he bowed his head and left the tent as his father said: "And what are we going to do about the 'King under the Mountain'….?" and the dwarf's low, angry reply.

It was with a furiously pounding heart and shaky legs that he entered the other tent.

Tauriel was there.

He felt such relief that he could've slumped down on the floor. She was alive, though – he felt as if he had swallowed something cold – she was sitting and chatting amiably with a couple of dwarves and the three children from before. One of the dwarves was the black haired one that Tauriel had stayed for. He looked healthy; he was grinning and his dark eyes shone. The dwarf was alive, but he could have gotten Tauriel killed because she stayed with him. He would never like the dwarf for that, never like him at all.

"Legolas."

Tauriel had noticed him and the talking died out, everyone turned to look at him. Reflexively his face turned blank, cold, at all the unwanted attention. Tauriel was smiling at him and it was a sight he would cherish to his dying day. She stood up to great him and he noticed that her hair had been burned, it tips were black and uneven. Quickly, he looked her over and came to the conclusion that her hands were bandaged. It pained him.

"_Fînlein anaië ruin_", he said seriously, resisting the urge to teach out and touch one of her singed strands of hair.

Her smile faltered a bit and she stopped, not standing too close to him. Her expression turned as serious as his.

"_Ta thel gala e ad_", she said firmly.

She was right. Her hair would grow out again, but it would not be the same. Nothing would.

* * *

_Lle holma ve'edan - _You smell like a human_  
_

_Fînlein anaië ruin -_ Your hair has been burning

_Ta thel gala e ad - _It will grow out again


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 everyone! **

**As usual; a big 'thank you' to all that have read, followed ans added the story as a favourite!**

**Yeah, I know that their reunion wasn't exactly a happy one and I know that you all await the declaration of love, but I beg of you; be patient. They're elves; they've got an eternity to figure things out and don't rush into things. But I promise that the declaration will come in time. We still have some chapters left to go. **

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and shared your opinions! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Tauriel **

The mountain was enormous as they came closer. She couldn't exactly say that she saw the beauty of it, but the dwarves looked at it with reverent and stunned looks.

"Bless my beard", she heard Óin mutter and he stopped to lean on his walking stick.

"That's not a sight you get to see every day", said Bofur merrily, but quietly.

"Home", said Kíli in a strange voice, almost as if he was trying the word out.

She let them have their moment and everything was quiet and peaceful. The wind carried the sound from the camp, but it was a mere buzzing sound, nothing too unpleasant. They sky was a bright blue and it was easy to forget dragons a day like this, but not as easy to forget the thought of an army of goblins and orcs being on their way. She shuddered, hoping to pass it off as nothing more than the chilly air if anyone should be asking. But no one did. The three dwarves were too engrossed in the sight of the mountain.

"Gentlemen", she said softly and broke them out of their trance. "We should keep going. Your king awaits and I need to be back at the camp before nightfall."

She didn't felt for going back to the camp, not really. The king was furious with her and she guessed that it only was because of the upcoming battle that she had been able to keep her position as Captain. He didn't speak with her, because she had refused to apologize for her actions. She didn't like to argue with him, but she couldn't apologize for something that she deemed as right. Then there was Legolas, who she had barely seen since he had entered the tent to tell her to gather a group of scouts. He had seemed different somehow and it did pain her that they hadn't had time to talk. She suspected that the king tried to keep them apart and that was the worst punishment she could've received.

"Right you are, lass", said Bofur and rubbed his hands together. "We're just a bit overwhelmed."

"I haven't seen Erebor since the dragon came", Óin explained loudly. "It's a sight most dear to me. I never thought that this day would come."

"Neither of us did", Kíli said, but there was a stroke of darkness in his voice and he gave the mountain an apprehensive glance.

She and Bofur watched him with worried eyes, while Óin was blissfully unaware of the young dwarf's bitter expression. Kíli grimaced and she didn't think it was because of his leg. It had healed nicely, but he still walked with a slight limp, though she knew it would go away with time.

"Cheer up, lad", Bofur encouraged him and patted his back. "If anyone could make your uncle see sense, it'll be you."

"He threatened to throw Bilbo down from the mountain", said Kíli slowly as if he still couldn't believe it. "He banished him from Erebor and called him a traitor after all he had done to help us. Giving the Arkenstone to Bard probably saved our lives."

She didn't know what to say without it coming off as hollow words or insults to the dwarfish race. Thorin Oakenshield had succumbed to the gold sickness; everyone knew that after the failed and verbally violent negotiations about peace and the treasure of Erebor. Thranduil had almost looked satisfied at the sight of the dwarf king with a mad, golden light in his eyes. She knew that he had thought it would come to this. He saw the dwarves as weak and greedy. Bard had just been angry and Fíli had only looked at his uncle with a stoic expression and eyes full of disappointment. That wasn't a scene she wanted to relive again.

Bofur looked at loss for words and offered a comforting smile before walking up to Óin who had taken the lead. The old dwarf was talking about a passage from within the front gate that he hoped was available, because he didn't feel for climbing a rope ladder to join their company. 'Not for all the gold in Erebor', he said loudly.

"I won't be able to get uncle to listen to anything", Kíli mumbled unhappily. "It's always Fíli that has been the diplomatic one." He glanced in the direction of the camp and then at her. "I don't like leaving him alone surrounded by Men and elves."

"He won't be alone for long", she reminded him gently. "Your king has sent words to the dwarves from the Iron Hills. They will keep your brother company."

"Still", Kíli said. "I don't like it."

"You have my word that I'll look after him", she promised him solemnly. "No harm will come to him from either Men or elves."

Kíli smiled briefly at her and for that fleeting moment he looked once again like the dwarf he had been in the dungeon; the one who hadn't seemed to have a trouble in the world even though he was locked in a cell.

"That does ease my worries."

They had arrived to the front gate and it was broken and battered, yet there was a sight she had never seen before. Such proportions and such craftwork. Óin and Bofur had disappeared through all the mess, before Bofur had come out and shouted that they had found that passage Óin had been talking about and that it looked to be safe to use.

"Well, My Lady", said Bofur and took off his hat with a flourish and she smiled at him. "It's been a pleasure, even though there was orcs, poisons and dragons involved."

"_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva_, master Bofur", she said and bowed her head.

"I'll take that as a compliment", the merry dwarf said and put his hat back on.

Óin was next and he also said that it had been a pleasure, the 'even though you are en elf' left unsaid, but still there. She smiled all the same and replied that their company hadn't been too bad (for dwarves). The healer laughed gruffly.

Kíli was the last one and his dark eyes showed that he was feeling troubled even though he had a smile on his lips.

"A kiss for good luck?" he asked her and grinned cheekily.

She raised her eyebrows in shock and blinked, before throwing her head back and laughed.

"I take that as a no?"

She grinned at him and impulsively placed a swift kiss at the top of his head. Now it was his turn to look shocked and she thought she noticed his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Good luck", she said to him as a goodbye.

He nodded absently and followed the other two dwarves through the wreckage of the front gate. She followed them with her eyes and watched as Óin opened a battered door that had been almost next to where the second gate had been before.

One by one, the dwarves disappeared into a dark tunnel that she didn't know where it ended. Kíli was the last to go and he turned to look at her one last time, face tired and worried. He looked sad.

Then he was taken by the darkness and the door shut with a deafening and foreboding 'thud'.

* * *

_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva - _Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet_  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 everyone! **

**To all readers, followers, favourites and reviewers; thank you! It's such a joy to know that there are people that like what I write; it's a writer's (aspiring writer in my case) biggest reward. **

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi:It's great that you liked the chapter and yeah, poor Kíli... But the Battle of the Five armies is finally here (written in a different p.o.v than Legolas or Tauriel's...) and I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Fiftyfantasies: The Battle of the Five armies is finally here! I know you've been waiting for it now for some time. I hope you'll like it (and it's in a different p.o.v than Legolas or Tauriel's...) and thanks for reviewing! **

**Flynalien: I'm glad you liked it! I was a bit unsure about the reactions on the "kiss", because there's mostly LegolasxTauriel fans that reads this (I think), but it's good to hear that you thought it sweet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jessie Rae Baby: I suppose that Orlando Bloom would pull off some pretty angry/shocked expression that would fit the situation very well, yeah. Good to know that you like what I'm doing with the story and the pace I progress their relationship. And don't worry; I promise that a confession will come, though not when. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I've written this particular chapter in a different p.o.v than Legolas or Tauriel's, because I thought that this scene could be really interesting writing from a different perspective. Hope you'll like it! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

_Flashbacks are in italics (those very lines are from the movie DoS; I just want to make it clear that I deffinately don't own them). _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Thranduil **

He had stepped into his worst nightmare.

Everywhere he looked, there were people fighting and falling, no matter which race. The goblins were shrieking in high pitched voices that almost made his ears bleed, the dwarves ran around and wield their axes, roaring out battle cries in dwarvish and the Men, the pitiful Men, fought as much as they could, but never really standing a chance. They were fishermen and merchants, not warriors.

The orcs were enjoying this. He could see that as he sliced his way through them, murder in his eyes. Their grotesque faces were lit with a fire, stronger than dragon fire.

_ "__Your world will burn." _

The memory of the orc's gleeful face was fresh in his mind and he delivered a blow to an orc's head with such force that it separated from its body, leaving a mass of blood behind. He fought with three elves nearby, three from the Guards, whose task was to protect the king. He didn't feel like he needed protection. When he fought, he was swift but strong, hair tousled and blood stained his silver armor. On the battlefield, he was no king, only a brute whose intention was to kill and to survive, like everybody else there.

He had lost sight of Legolas long ago and it worried him. He knew that his son was an excellent warrior, but even those could fall and bleed. The father in him was scared that he would lose the last remaining thing that meant the most to him.

"Thranduil!"

He looked at Cúon, whose face had turned white. Frowning, hearing a kind of swishing sound coming closer, he ducked, bending his tall body as an orc swung its club at the king's head. He cut up the orc's stomach and Cúon shot an arrow at it, just to be safe. The king nodded at the second in command, before turning around and charging at some goblins, while looking out for a sign of white-blond hair.

An orc pulled at his cloak, grasping at the red material with dirty fingers. He cut of the monster's hand and was done with it.

The song of war was a terrible one, a loud song of steel against steel, of roars of anger and cries of pain. Together, it created an odd symphony of drums. As he wielded his sword in a circle, injuring two goblins that had come too near; he caught himself humming along to this dark melody of war.

He hissed in pain as a wounded goblin nailed him to the ground with a sharp knife. He could feel the blade going through the leather of his boot, the skin on his foot and through the bone. His expression was one of fury as he struck down the goblin and bent down to remove the knife. Quick and swift was the blade out, though it was dark with his blood. The sight unnerved him.

An arrow flew over his head, nearly touching his hair. Another one came after the first one, though this passed over his shoulder. He could hear a beastly noise behind him and turned around, seeing two orcs fall to the ground; one with an arrow sticking out of its forehead, the other one with an arrow skillfully shot at the open spot at the throat.

He looked back and saw Tauriel amongst the fighting. Her hair was in the same color as the blood that stained the ground. She had just put away her bow and stared at him with grim eyes, before leaping and dodging an attack from an orc. She stuck up one of her knives in its stomach. He felt proud as he watched her.

It struck him that he couldn't recall the last time she had smiled at him, when she hadn't looked at him with eyes full of sadness and anger. The same was said for Legolas and the king let out a low moan of despair that didn't have anything to do with the pain in his foot, at the thought of never having his son or Tauriel smile again.

He blocked some attacks and delivered some of his own. It came naturally now. His foot throbbed in pain, but compared to almost have your face torn apart by dragon fire, it was nothing.

The guards guarding him was some of the best, but as stated before; even the greatest warriors could fall. That was what happened to Cúon. The king watched as his friend fell to the ground, a goblin's arrow buried in his neck and an orc pushing his blade deep into the elf's chest. Not even his armor could withstand that.

The king rushed to Cúon's side, looking down at his wide, lifeless green eyes. Around him, the song of war grew louder. He placed his hand over Cúon's bloodied chest, mumbling a prayer softly in elvish. Then he stood up, tall and furious, and plunged his sword in the back of an orc. At the same time, the enraged face of an exiled dwarf king came into his mind.

_"__You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"  
_

If he survived to see the sun rise over these lands and if the dwarf king would have snapped out his desire for gold, then he would have a serious talk with Thorin Oakenshield about honor.

Doing the honorable thing always seemed to lead to losses and he swore to himself, that if he wouldn't find Legolas alive, or Tauriel, after the battle, then the dwarves would face the fury and sorrow of a father, which would make the dragon's anger and actions to look like nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 everyone! **

**Thank you so much to all of you that have read, followed, added the story to favourite and reviewed! **

**Fiftyfantasies: Yeah, he can be pretty awesome.**

**Flynalien: I'm relieved to hear that you liked the battle descriptions, since it's not my strongest point of writing. Also glad to hear that you liked Thranduil's p.o.v and I agree; it's always sad when an elf/dwarf dies. **

**Tatipihu: Good to hear that you liked Thranduil's p.o.v! I'll see if it might appear again and I'm happy that you like the story. **

**Guest: Glad you liked it and you weren't the only one that expected it to be in Kíli's p.o.v. I thought about it, but decided that I would go 'all elf' in this story, haha. **

**Jessie Rae Baby: I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Thranduil and the battle. I appreciate your view on the flashbacks as well! **

**I do not own any characters (except some Oc's) or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Legolas**

The sky had taken on a milky white color as the battle was over. They had won. Yet as he wiped away blood from his knives, he couldn't recall if it was so much of a victory.

Elves, dwarves and Men had suffered great losses, even if it was the dwarves that grieved the loudest. Their king was dead, killed on the fields below his precious mountain. Their mourning songs hovered in the air and he found no beauty in them, only a raw and brutal depression.

He moved the cloth over the sharp blades, trying to shut everything out; the sights, the sounds, the smells and the feelings. It burdened his heart.

His people had also lost a great deal. Fine warriors he had known since birth and after had perished, their immortality struck to an end. He grieved and wondered if everything was supposed to feel this heavy, so lost and pointless. He closed his eyes, but knew that it wouldn't help. The memories would remain. For the first time in years, he had bled, had he watched his own blood taint his fingers and though the wound would heal and his skin would be soft again, he would always have a scar.

Sighing, he put his blades back in their sheaths. He walked away from his spot of solitude and went to look for Tauriel, his heart like ice. His father had assured him that Tauriel was alive, but he wanted to see it for himself. 'Alive' could still mean injured and he knew that he wouldn't find any peace before he had seen her.

He passed dwarves, elves and Men alike as he moved through their camp of silky tents. They ignored him, too busy with their own and he respected that. He didn't feel for talking either.

The scent of dead bodies hung in the air and made him slightly nauseous. The orcs and goblins smelled the worst, but there was no allurement with the scent of dead elves, dwarves and Men either. Black and dry blood was painted upon the ground and bodies with arrows pointing out of them laid scattered around like some sick ornaments, a horrid form of art. He thought it was as if a dream, a nightmare, and he desperately wanted someone to wake him up.

Tauriel was speaking with Rìnthel as he spotted her. She stood with her back towards him, but he recognized her hair. It stood out in a landscape that seemed to be only in black and white.

Rìnthel noticed him first and she bowed her head. He managed a stiff nod back and thought that Cúon must've fallen, because otherwise he would have been there with Tauriel, since he was second in command. Now Rìnthel had taken that place. He felt a heavy loss. Cúon had been one of the first elves that had taught him to use the bow and he had always been there through the prince's way from an elfling to today.

"My prince", Rìnthel acknowledged and she sounded pained.

"My prince", echoed Tauriel and he frowned at the lifeless voice she used.

Looking closer, he saw that she was pale as snow, with heavy lines on her face and her eyes – usually bright and thriving green – were dull and desperate. He felt as if someone had stabbed him through the heart with a sword. He wanted that expression away from her face, but he didn't know how. She had always been strong, but right now she looked fragile as a flower and he wished she hadn't fought in this battle. Still his heart sang with joy that she was alive.

"How great are our losses?" he questioned, fearing the answer.

When Tauriel didn't answer – she seemed to be looking inside herself – Rìnthel did and the older woman's voice was strong, but raw with emotion:

"We lost at least eighty warriors. We are still counting. Yet our losses were the smallest."

He looked out over the battlefield and heard the dwarfs' desperate songs. He looked to the ruins of Laketown far away in the distance, only a string of black smoke rising from a heap of red.

"I know", he said softly.

Tauriel still didn't meet his eyes and it bothered him greatly. Rìnthel excused herself, saying that she should go and gather the rest of the remaining guards and Tauriel nodded, saying that she should be with them shortly. Rìnthel left the two of them, worry reflecting in her eyes.

As the older elf's footsteps died away, he focused on Tauriel.

"_Lle tyava quell?_" he asked her quietly. "Are you hurt?"

She shrugged, but turned to look at him and her eyes were bright as with fever.

"I couldn't save him this time", she mumbled and he could hear the rising desperation in her voice. "I did before, but not now. Everything went wrong, Legolas. _Everything_."

To his surprise and horror, tears made their way down her pale cheeks. He couldn't recall the last time she had cried. In fact, he didn't think she had done so since her parents had lost their lives. He stood like a fool, not knowing how to react. Tauriel continued and her voice rose with each word:

"Everything is ruined and more blood has been spilled. Innocent blood. And we couldn't do a thing about it. We might have won, but yet we lost beyond imagination."

Seeing her frustrated and sorrowful face, he did the only thing he could think of. He embraced her and let her cry on his shoulder, holding her close and felt her shake in his arms. His heart went out with her, shattered for her.

* * *

_Lle tyava quell? - _Do you feel well?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24's up, everyone (I'm feeling that I have a kind of messed up schedule about when to update... Oh well, it could've been worse)!  
**

**Thanks to all amazing readers, followers, favourites and reviewers; It's lovely to hear what you think of the story!  
**

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Tauriel**

She was surrounded by stone. She felt trapped and the air was heavy. Through the walls, thin lines of silver ran and created a broken pattern. A few torches were still burning and the atmosphere down there was spooky. But then again, it was a crypt after all.

It was thanks to Óin that she had been allowed in there. The old dwarf had fought his companions with words of no hope and of sadness. They had eventually given in, though her time there was limited. Not that she would have wanted to stay down there; she belonged above the ground where she could see the world.

Her steps echoed loudly when she walked and she felt ill at ease. It was as if she could feel the judging eyes of the dwarves buried there. She was an elf and this wasn't her place.

She noticed the king's grave first, since it was the biggest and most decorated with complicated dwarfish patterns of stone. So it was there he lay, buried with his beloved Arkenstone and elvish blade. She couldn't help but find it amusing that he would've been buried with two things that different. Though her mirth didn't last. Death was never something to enjoy.

She passed that grave and gave it a respectful nod. She couldn't muster more power for any other gesture. The tomb to the king's right was smaller, but it was still grand. There she placed her hand upon it, muttering a prayer in elvish. Shivers made their way down her spine; she could feel the disapproval of dead dwarf kings of long ago.

She stayed the longest at the last grave. The tired elf sank to her knees and lowered her head. Her hair wasn't braided for once and it hung freely around her face, shielding it from the sight of the stoic grave.

"I never got to say goodbye", she whispered, sounding miserable.

She raised her head, looking at the grave. It had carved dwarfish runes on it and she carefully traced them with a slender, pale finger. She didn't know what it said, but she hoped it was his name and how special he had been for a dwarf. She hoped it was written about his dark eyes, darker than any elves, and goofy grin. Her breath hitched in her throat as she thought about that he had broken his promise to his mother. He wouldn't come back to her.

She sighed, feeling immensely sad. With shaking hands, she placed a bouquet of dry, shimmering leaves in red, brown and gold on the rough surface of the stone.

"I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me", she admitted with a small, tearful smile. "And there are no flowers around, so this had to do."

She sighed again, feeling it hard to breathe and she thought it depended on the air as much as the lump in her throat.

"I thought it could remind you of fire", she continued. "Not dragon fire, but the fire moon you once saw when you travelled or the campfire you would've sat around on your journey with your friends and family. Perhaps even the fire inside you, I don't know..."

She hugged herself, feeling cold and unwanted there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you one last time." A tear made its way down her cheek, slowly and soft. "You should have lived. You and so many others should have lived. I think you would've accomplished great things."

The words died in her throat. She had seen something special in him, something that could have changed a lot if given the chance. She had seen interest and something very much like acceptance. It had occurred to her, when looking into a young dwarf's eyes, that an alliance between dwarves and elves might have been able to grow again in the future.

" 'Do you think she could've loved me?' ", she repeated his words from a couple of days ago. She shrugged and stared at the grave. "Perhaps..."

Her heart felt as if it would explode or shrink, because she was feeling too much at the same time. She wanted to scream and pull her hair in frustration, but she didn't. She kept everything inside her behind closed doors.

She sat there in silence for a while, before realizing that she should go before the tomb would be swarmed with dwarves. She stood up and stretched her legs. The bouquet of leaves seemed very colorful amongst the darkness and stone. She placed one hand over her heart and the other on the grave.

"Farewell, Kíli", she spoke softly. "_Quel esta._"

Then she turned on her heels and walked away, her steps echoing off the high, thick walls.

She never looked back.

* * *

_Quel esta - _Rest well


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 everyone! **

**I would like to thank every reader, follower, favourite and reviewer; you guys are wonderful!**

**x0PrimexRose0x: Thank you! Glad you like it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Jessie Rae Baby: Thanks for your opinion! I hope you'll find this chapter a bit happier (though the next one definitely will be, if that's to any consolation). **

**I know that the last chapter was a bit sad (indeed; most of the reviews stated so and I'll admit that I almost got a bit teary-eyed when I wrote it), but I hope that you'll find this chapter a little bit lighter. If you don't, I promise that the next chapter will be much more cheerful. Really; scout's honour! **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Legolas**

There was sadness in the fresh air as they rode closer to Mirkwood. Everything seemed deader than before, as if the battle had affected the forest as well.

He rode next to his father, head down and his hands held perhaps a too tight grip around the reins. His knuckles were white.

A few of the elves travelling with them sang songs, both joyous and sad ones. They grieved for the days that had passed and celebrated the days that would come.

He felt heavy on the horseback and he had since long stopped listening to his father's conversation with the greying wizard. Their voices were like rain, talking but yet he was unable to hear about what. Neither of them seemed too upset and he guessed that after a few lifetimes of being alive, grief was easier to handle, as were mistakes.

He hadn't spoken to Tauriel since the battle, him being busy doing his duties as a prince and her doing her duties as Captain of the Guards. And he didn't know what to say to her. All his lessons, all pretty words he had been taught seemed useless now.

The trees in the distance looked like scary shadows, starting to loose leaves as the winter was coming. It didn't help improve his mood. Trying to take his mind of the battle cries, he started to softly hum a song under his breath. It was quite a sad song with hints of mockery. He had learned it from some rangers that had been trespassing many years ago. It didn't make him feel lighter, but it kept him occupied.

"What's the song you're singing?"

He looked up, startled for a change. It was the halfling that had asked, the hobbit. He looked really small, sitting on his pony with his hairy feet dangling from the sides. Bilbo was his name, if he remembered correctly. He was apparently the hero of the battle. It was strange how such a small creature could contain such power.

"I'm not sure", he admitted, looking thoughtful. "I do not know the words."

"Oh."

Bilbo lowered his gaze. His long, brown curls hid his face from view. There was something rough about him now, like a newly sharpened blade. He looked thin and tiny, with shadows under his eyes.

"How are you feeling, master hobbit?" he asked suddenly, his heart going out with the small man who was so far from home.

Bilbo looked startled and at loss for words. He tried to speak several times, but closed his mouth and frowned. His green eyes were dark and tired and the trees cast shadows upon his face. Bilbo nervously licked his lips.

"I don't know", was his final answer and his voice sounded a bit dreamy and vague. "I really don't know."

They didn't speak after that.

Eventually they came to a halt. Thranduil invited them to stay for a while, but the offer was politely turned down. It appeared that Bilbo and Gandalf would take one of the roads around the forest and he couldn't say that he blamed them. Sometimes the forest scared even him. It was wrong because no one should have to fear their own home.

Gandalf and Thranduil exchanged their farewells. Gandalf then approached him, his eyes twinkling, but looking tired still.

"Legolas."

"Mithrandir", he replied and Gandalf smiled faintly.

"You'll take care, I hope", the old man continued, lowering his voice. "One danger is gone, but there are more to come. Perhaps not today or tomorrow, but someday. Evil just can't seem to keep away."

He could only nod, the wizard's words not new to him, but foreboding all the same. Gandalf nodded before steering his horse away from the prince.

The hobbit sighed as a goodbye, waving one hand and wore an expression that seemed to say 'I'll be fine one day again'. The prince hoped that was true.

"A strange creature, is he not?"

He turned to look at his father who was staring after the two travelers as they rode on. The king looked thoughtful, blue eyes having a far off look.

"He has seen many things. I think he's allowed to be a bit strange."

The king graced him with a smile that had become even rarer these days.

"True, but he's a friend of elves nevertheless." The king showed him a very fine necklace of white gems that looked like stars and tiny pearls that glistened like spider eyes. "He gave me this as a gift for my hospitality. He had been sneaking around and stolen food when we kept the dwarves prisoned. Now he felt that he needed to repay me."

Worry gnawed at him when he watched his father's eyes lit up as he looked at the necklace. He was tired of jewels and gold. It was the cause of all this misery from the beginning. He had seen one king fall for the lust of gold and he wouldn't have his father be next.

"Do you not already have what you need?" he questioned, not caring if he sounded rude.

Thranduil looked at his son, an almost replica of himself, and his expression softened into one of tenderness. He reached out a pale, slim hand and touched his son's cheek.

"I do."

Then he withdrew his hand and steered his elk onto the path into Mirkwood. Shocked at his father's open show of affection, he blinked a few times before composing himself and followed his father home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 everyone! **

**Thanks to all that read, follow, has the story as favourite and review! **

**Flynalien: Good to hear that you liked the chapter! **

**Tapitihu: I'm glad you liked it and I'm happy that you look forward to my updates so. Hope this chapter won't disappoint! **

**Jessie Rae Baby: Glad you liked it. This chapter's loosely based on your idea of Legolas & Tauriel going horse riding together. I hope you'll like it! **

**Proud2BGeek: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. **

**This chapter takes place a few years after the Hobbit, but not yet LotR timeline. **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Tauriel **

The horse was beautiful, a mixture of silver and white. It seemed to lit up the dim darkness of the forest and it took her breath away. She doubted that even the people of Rohan, who were known for their fine horses, could ever have managed to breed a horse like this. She reached out her hand and patted its muzzle. It was extremely soft.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Legolas said next to her with a small, pleased smile on his face.

"Very", she agreed and smiled at the horse's intelligent brown eyes. "What will you call her?"

"Gilgalad", Legolas answered without hesitation.

She smiled.

_Gilgalad. _Starlight.

"It's fitting", she admitted, stroking Gilgalad's mane. "Have you tried to ride her yet?"

Legolas came to stand next to her and regarded the horse with a proud and almost enchanted look. She bit her lip and tried to hide a smile.

"No, not yet. Father gave her to me this morning. I think he feels bad for missing the feast tonight."

"So he bribes you with the most magnificent horse he could find?"

"It seems so."

She snorted. The prince was celebrating his name day today and it had been nearly impossible for the two of them to escape the crowd of elves that had wanted to congratulate Legolas on becoming such a fine age of two thousand years and some more. He wore a silver crown with a diamond, shaped as a tear in the middle to honor this particular day. When he met her gaze above Gilgalad's neck, blue eyes contrasting to his pale, silken clothes, and a happy smile on his lips, she thought she had never seen a more perfect sight. Her cheeks felt warm all of a sudden.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked her, seeming oblivious to the sudden rush of heat to her face.

She stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I mean it, Tauriel", he said. "I can't ride in these clothes…."

"Oh, so vain", she said teasingly.

"Oh, so princely", he corrected her dryly, rolling his eyes. "But if you want to, you can have a go."

He was right that she wasn't dressed for the festivities yet. She still wore her usual green tunic and trousers. Her adventurous and curious side won over her rational one and she nodded, an excited grin spreading across her fair face.

She grabbed Gilgalad's mane – it was a silver grey, darker than the rest of the body – and heaved herself up easily. There was no saddle or reins, but that wouldn't be needed. It was freer to ride this way; the rider and horse was one in heart and soul.

Legolas stepped out of the way, looking almost as excited as her.

"_Noro, _Gilgalad!" he ordered and the horse sprung to life.

She felt as a falling star as she sat on the horse as it galloped through the dark forest, a perfect imitation of a night sky on earth.

. . . .

As Gilgalad came to a halt, she wore a huge smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with a bright light.

"That was incredible!" she exclaimed as she took Legolas's offered hand and jumped of the horseback and landed softly on the ground. "_Hwiniol. Lle naa bain, mellonamin._"

Legolas only smiled and looked at her fondly, his eyes boring into hers. Somehow she couldn't blame the speeding of her heart on the exciting ride through the forest.

"_Amin sinta_", he said quietly.

She swallowed as he reached out a finger and traced her flushed cheek. His finger felt cool. She wondered if she imagined how close they were standing. She tilted her head to the side, feeling mesmerized, yet unsure. It felt like the most natural thing to do was to lean forwards, into Legolas's touch. He watched her with a piercing gaze and seemed to almost unconsciously lean forwards.

"_Heru en amin_…. Ah…."

The two elves recoiled from each other as if the other part carried a deadly disease. They turned to look at the owner of the voice and found Galion standing there, looking awkwardly at the two of them. He fiddled with his purple sleeves and said in a lofty voice:

"Your father wants to speak with you, my prince, before he leaves for the council."

Legolas gave the butler a deathly glare and turned his back to them, coaxing gently with Gilgalad to get her to follow him. Galion looked relieved and took the lead, long robes trailing behind him.

"I….", Legolas begun and she felt as loss for words as he. He settled with a weak: "I see you at the feast" and left her, shame and regret rolling of him in waves.

She slumped down against a tree, watching him go. She frowned before her eyes widened in shock. She realized that she was disappointed that they had been interrupted. With that thought in mind, her heart grew heavy and she buried her head in her hands, feeling as if she was about to explode.

* * *

_Gilgalad - _Starlight

_Noro - _Run

_Hiwiniol. Lle naa bain, mellonamin -_ Fantastic. You are blessed, my friend

_Amin sinta - _I know

_Heru en amin - _My Lord (non familiar)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 everyone!**

**Thanks to all readers, followers, favourites and reviewers! **

**Originally I hadn't thought of writing about what would happen at the fest, but a Guest reviewer (thanks for reviewing!) wrote that he/she looked forwards to read what would happen at the feast and I thought 'why not?' so I wrote this chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks to the rest of you that have reviewed. I really appreciate it and I think all of you thought that it was about time for some LegolasxTauriel romance to happen, yes? **

**I do not own any characters or places; J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson and Co do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Legolas **

He was staring into the mirror, trying to force out words that was stuck in his throat. He swallowed, glared at his reflection and tried again.

The speech wouldn't be the first one he had ever spoken to his people, but it would be the first one he would present without his father being there. It was quite nerve-wracking. He had walked around with a lump in his stomach the whole day and after his meeting with Tauriel, the feeling of nervousness had grown bigger. Once again, he looked into the mirror and tried to arrange his features into a pleasant, but distant expression as he had seen his father do many times before.

Iorisben had grown so tired of the prince's pacing, muttering his speech under his breath, that the old advisor had given him a mirror and the instruction of going and practice before it somewhere else. The prince wondered – not with a small amount of amusement – if his father had done the same thing. Probably not; the king had the air of someone that never had done something embarrassing in his whole life, always calm and wise.

He took a deep breath, the words of his speech playing back and forth in his mind. He adjusted his crown, making the diamond sparkle as a star as it caught a few beams of light from the candles.

"Legolas, are you ready?" Iorisben asked as he opened the door, knocking as he did so.

Iorisben was his father's oldest friend and advisor and he saw the dark haired elf as an uncle of sorts. He glanced at his reflection once more, blue eyes staring back at him and his mouth set in a defiant line. He looked at Iorisben.

"I'm ready."

. . . .

The feast went surprisingly well, though the prince was glad that there was only one day at the year that he could call his own. If he would have to attend celebrations like this every day, he would surely not last eternity.

It was lonely at the head table without his father there, drinking and talking. He tried to act the perfect host, but felt like a child under the gazes of the more successful members of the court. He thanked his lucky star that Iorisben was sitting next to him, steering the conversation with ease.

The halls were filled with laughter and talking, with music and the smell of food. It was a pleasant atmosphere, he thought as he took another bite of his cider soaked apple, the taste tickling his tongue. He swept with his gaze over the large room, seeking out the familiar head of red, but not seeing Tauriel anywhere. That was strange, because she had been there before, sitting with the other Guards. He had even managed to smile at her without wanting to sink through the floor.

There was a simple answer to what he had been thinking when leaning in to kiss Tauriel; he hadn't been thinking. She had been looking at him with bright eyes of wisdom and flushed cheeks, a smile on her lips and his heart had ached. He had never wanted anything so much as he had wanted to kiss her right there.

Repressing a sigh, he glanced further down the room where he could see Galion standing with some of his friends, a cup of wine in his hand. He shook his head at the butler and couldn't help but wonder what would've happen if the butler had arrived a few moments later than he had done.

When he had eaten the rest of his apple, he could feel his nerves again, tingling with worry. He was soon to be holding his speech and his mind was swimming with beautifully written black letters. Feeling a bit cornered all of a sudden with all the noises and smells and the rather sour taste of apples, he decided that he would take some fresh air and hoping it would ease his worry of holding the speech.

He could feel Iorisben's disapproving eyes on his back as he went outside after excusing himself. Elves bowed their heads to him as he moved past them, congratulating him and wishing him many more good years to follow.

It was quiet outside, not even the wind was blowing. Even though it was summer, the leaves on the trees were barely green, but more of a murky sludge brown. It made him sad and he felt too bright as he walked the path to the royal garden, all dressed in silver and fair hair.

When arriving at the gate to the garden, he had half the mind of turning on his heels and go back inside. Tauriel was sitting on a bench near the pond, her back to him. But he thought that cowardice was such an ugly trait and he had, after all, nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of; nothing had happened. That was what he tried to tell his heart as he opened the gate and entered the garden with far more less flowers than he could remember it had ever been.

"Escaping the celebrations?" the words slipped off his tongue easily, not having any better thing to say.

"They were going to start a drinking contest", Tauriel informed him, but didn't look up. "And I didn't see the point of joining, since I would only win over them all. They have to appear somewhat respectable in their Captain's eyes after all and I was afraid that they wouldn't if I had stayed and joined."

He smiled and sat down next to her on the bench, though putting as much distance between them he could without him looking strange. Tauriel had removed her shoes and was dipping her toes into the pond, making small circles appear on the surface. She was wearing a dress that he couldn't decide if it was white or a light blue, with long sleeves that looked to be ice woven into cloth and a pattern that looked to be the branches of a wild tree without leaves. The pale color made her hair look even redder and her skin tone warmer. She hadn't done anything with her hair, but let it flow freely over her shoulders that were left bare. He swallowed, smiled sadly and focused his gaze on the pond as she did. He felt a hopeless feeling begin to bloom in his chest.

"I have to hold my speech soon", he told her, just so that they wouldn't have silence between them.

She looked away from the pond and regarded him with eyes that saw too much and knew him too well.

"You're nervous", she stated, but there wasn't any teasing in her tone. "Don't be. You'll do great."

She smiled hesitantly at him, lowering her eyes and he looked at her with curiosity and a pounding heart. Carefully, she leaned onto his shoulder, placing her head so he could feel her hair tickle his chin and cheek. It was comfortable.

They sat quiet. For how long he did not know, but too soon could they hear the music die down inside. Tauriel sat up straight and looked at him, now a small, teasing smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, this I can't miss", she said and stood up, slipping into her sandals.

He thought he must've looked terrified or really sad; because her expression softened and she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, soft lips brushing over soft skin. He could feel her breath dancing over his skin as she whispered softly:

"Happy birthday, Legolas."

Then she turned to leave, walking the path back to the castle and he thought she had never shone so bright before. He blinked a few times before he stood up to follow her, all words of his speech completely gone from his mind.


End file.
